Competencia entre hermanos
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Durante 16 años siempre fueron ella y su padre, hasta que volvió a casarse. Estaba emocionada de tener una madre con quien compartir temas de chicas, así como ver que su padre fuera feliz, y se alegró más al saber que también dejaría de ser hija única. ¡HERMANOS! Siempre quiso pertenecer a una familia grande, sólo que no esperaba tener... ¡DOCE de ellos! [Adap: Brothers conflict]
1. Mi nueva familia

_._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi-sama y la historia se asemeja al anime Brothers Conflict.  
–escrita a mi manera, claro está–_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **COMPETENCIA ENTRE HERMANOS**_

 _ **•** Hinata **•**_

.

.

.

Durante diesciseis años hemos sido mi padre y yo. Él me cuenta que mi madre era muy parecida a mí en casi todos los aspectos y que lamenta que yo no la haya podido conocer. Mi padre tiene un excelente trabajo y no me falta nada; después de todo soy hija única. Pero así como nos permite tener buenas comodidades, lo obliga a estar lejos de mí durante largos períodos de tiempo... A veces sólo nos vemos los días festivos.

Yo no me quejo ni reclamo nada, porque todo lo hace por mí. A cambio de su amor y cuidados me esfuerzo en el colegio; estoy en segundo año de preparatoria. La última vez que vi a papá en persona se sentía triste al notar lo mucho que ha pasado el tiempo y lo poco que ha convivido conmigo. Yo le dije que no debe preocuparse por ello, es mi padre y lo querré siempre.

Ayer me llamó y me dio dos noticias, bueno... en realidad sólo fue una y me dijo las razones de ello, pero para mí fueron dos temas muy diferentes. Una era que regresaría a casa y eso me alegró tanto que no pude dejar de sonreír por un par de horas. Por otro lado me explicó el por qué de su regreso... me contó que se va a casar.

No mentiré. Sí me sorprendí cuando lo dijo por teléfono, pero mi reacción no fue porque tendría madre, sino que... lo que realmente me dejó impactada, era que él había tenido el valor de proponérselo.

Les digo que no la conozco directamente, pero me ha mostrado fotos cuando me visita o me las envía por correo electrónico. Ella se llama Mikoto y es muy hermosa; la conoció hace más de dos años en uno de sus viajes y comparten muchas cosas, entre ellas —y la más importante, según yo— es el trabajo.

Estoy muy feliz por mi padre. Después de todo, a mi sólo me quedaba un año de estudio y luego me iría a la universidad... si ya que estoy en casa nos vemos poco, una vez que entrara en la universidad ese tiempo se reduciría magistralmente. Conseguiría un novio... me casaría... tendría mis hijos y mi padre se quedaría solo y eso era lo que me quitaba en sueño.

Cuando habla de ella es algo reservado, pero noto en sus ojos lo mucho que la ama cuando menciona su nombre; sus ojos muestran un brillo singular.

Además de sentirme muy feliz y tranquila con la noticia de la boda también me siento ansiosa, pues... verán... Mikoto-san tiene hijos. Eso no me molesta en lo absoluto; por el contrario, me embarga un sentimiento de júbilo al saber que tendré una familia con un mayor número de miembros. Nunca los he visto y ellos a mí tampoco. Lo único que fue capaz de responder mi padre cuando le pregunte sobre mis nuevos hermanos fue que todos eran hombres.

También supo decirme —al parecer, quieren que nuestro encuentro sea una sorpresa— es que Mikoto-san es una mujer de un corazón dispuesto a dar amor incondicional, por ello se ha permitido adoptar. Más información sobre mis hermanos es desconocida y me gusta que sea así.

En estos momentos me encuentro empacando mis cosas; me mudaré a la casa de Mikoto-san. Ella y mi padre quedaron de acuerdo que era mejor cambiar a una persona que a los demás. Quizá son tres o cuatro hermanos... no lo sé. Esta será mi última noche en el departamento, mañana será la boda y en la recepción los veré por primera vez.

.

.

.

El lugar es precioso. Una entrada con decoraciones de flores blancas y lilas por doquier, además de muchos ramilletes y ramos en las mesas y en los pilares. Me detengo a contemplar el aroma de las lilas; es mi aroma preferido y lo utilizo como perfume. Padre me dice que cuando lo percibe en sus viajes llega a su mente mi sonrisa... ¡Ah! Él se acerca al sitio donde me encuentro; voy hacia él. Una mujer muy hermosa lo acompaña del brazo.

— Hinata.

— Padre.

— ¿Ella es tu hija, Hiashi? —puedo apreciar una alegría similar a la mía en su sonrisa.

— Mikoto-san, un placer conocerla en persona. Mi padre me habla mucho de usted cuando charlamos por teléfono.

— Además es muy educada. —toma mis manos repentinamente y doy un pequeño brinco— Nunca reemplazaré a tu madre, que en paz descanse, pero me alegrarías mucho más este día si me dijeras mamá.

— _M-Mikoto-san..._ — susurro al comprobar su nerviosismo en el tacto gentil que me otorgan sus manos.

— Yo comprenderé si no quieres... es sólo que eres mi primera hija y esto es nuevo en mi vida. —sonrío ante sus dulces palabras y niego ligeramente con mi cabeza.

— Puede que... que sea repentino. Si usted me da tiempo, pues... yo... —me da pena y bajo la cabeza.

— Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo, Hinata. Sólo te pido que me tutees... ¿Sí?

— De acu-... Está bien, Mikoto-san. —vuelve a darme esa sonrisa dulce que me hace sentir extraña. ¿Así se sentirá tener madre? Si es así, me agrada mucho este nuevo sentimiento.

— ¿Estás lista, Hinata?

— ¿Eh? —mi padre se acerca con serenidad— _¡Ah!_ —olvido por un momento que hoy conoceré a mis hermanos. Mikoto-san sostiene mi mano y me guía hacia otra sección del jardín. Un lugar más espacioso y algo más reservado que el resto de la recepción. Podía distinguir varias figuras masculinas de distintas edades a la distancia entre tantos invitados.

Entonces mi padre se coloca frente a mí, lo que me oculta por completo ya que soy delgada y bajita, me susurra: — _Tranquila y no te sorprendas..._ —Mikoto-san sonríe divertida ante las palabras de mi padre que acota— _... como yo._ —elevo ambas cejas al escuchar eso de él. Después de unos pasos más, ambos se detiene y Mikoto-san expresa en voz alta.

— De ahora en adelante cuidaran de ella... ¿Entendido?

Mi padre da un paso a la derecha para situarse junto a Mikoto-san y mis párpados se abren un poco... Miro a mi padre y su esposa en silencio, luego ella dice— Sí, Hinata. Todos ellos son mis hijos. —regreso mis pupilas hacia adelante y al notar que todos me miraban fijamente, realizo una reverencia muy marcada para que no notaran el rubor que invade mi rostro.

— ¡U-un gusto conocerlos a... a todos. Mi nombre es Hinata, c-cuiden de mí! —levanto la mirada. Ellos se van a presentar y necesito recordar su rostro y su nombre. Ya... ya sabrán por qué.

— Vaya vaya... ¿ella es nuestra querida hermanita? —expresa con una sonrisa simpática un joven de tez blanca y contextura delgada, con musculatura no exagerada. Tiene el cabello rubio y un poco largo; sus ojos son negros— Un gusto, hermanita. Mi nombre es Shī y tienes toda libertad para decirme _nii-chan_! —me guiña un ojo manteniendo una sonrisa coqueta. Bajo la mirada y siento arder un poco mis mejillas. Llevo mis ojos al siguiente hermano.

— Un placer, señorita Hinata. —manifiesta un chico de cabello plateado en corte alto. Una mascarilla ocultaba desde su nariz hasta la mandíbula inferior. Sus ojos negros, que tenían una mirada de indiferencia o aburrimiento, sin duda me contemplan con felicidad— Soy Kakashi.

— Espero que usted también cuide de nosotros, Hinata-san. —dice otro de los jóvenes; él tiene un parecido a Mikoto-san. Su cabellera oscura y lacia amarrada con una simple liga en coleta baja. Sus ojos eran aún más oscuros que el de los otros y tenía unas notorias ojeras; al igual que Kakashi-san, tiene un físico como el de Shī-san— Me llamo Itachi, cuida de mí.

— Eres muy hermosa, Hinata. —aquel elogio ruboriza más mi rostro y sonríe complacido. Sus ojos son tan llamativos como los míos; un color azul como el hielo. Es de tez pálida y su cabellera blanca es revoltosa y abundante— Puedes decirme Toneri.

— Hinata... eso significa _día soleado_. —una voz calmada y serena que transmite tranquilidad. Él parece ser un año mayor que yo, no como mis anteriores hermanos que deben estar en sus veintes. Cabellera corta, puntiaguda y de tono rojo ladrillo. En su frente puedo apreciar un tatuaje del kanji _amor_ , sus ojos azul turquesa resaltan por un grueso delineado negro— Dime Gaara.

— Tus ojos son idénticos a los de tu padre, sin duda alguna la pigmentación es hereditaria. —un comentario poco común y bien acertado por parte de un chico de la misma edad que Gaara-san. Su cabello negro y abundante es tan peculiar como sus redondeadas gafas negras... Su voz es completamente indiferente a la celebración— Shino.

— ¿Te falta crecer o qué? —recalca mi estatura y aunque eso no me molesta, si me dio vergüenza la actitud de los hermanos ante su comentario... incluso intervino Mikoto-san.

— ¡Kiba! —lo regaña— Debes disculparlo, Hinata. Él es así... directo. Muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro con severa pena y las mejillas encendidas— E-Está bien, Mikoto-san... No me molesta que... que hablen de mi estatura...

— Ya ves, kaa-san, no dije nada malo... _¡Agh!_ ¡Kaa~san~ arruinaste mi presentación! —resopla molesto— Ya qué. —se eleva de hombros un par de veces y termina diciendo— Kiba, sólo Kiba.

— Ya me conoces... —dice otro muchacho de mi edad con gran frialdad. Él también tiene un gran parecido a Mikoto-san; así como Itachi-san. De todos, es el único al que he visto antes, pero no sabía que era hijo de ella... Ignoré el gran parecido todo este tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ya se conocen?—dice Shī-san con notorio asombro.

— Oi, teme... No me digas que ella es la chica que te-! —abro mis ojos un poco al notar el golpe al estómago que hace Sasuke-kun a un chico rubio de ojos azules— _Mal... dito seas... Sasuke..._

— ¿S-Sasuke... kun? No sabía que... que eres hijo de Mikoto-san... —la esposa de mi padre se nota algo asombrada, entonces un chico idéntico al golpeado, sólo que tenía el cabello negro, le explica.— Ella es su compañera de curso. —entonces la miro y asiento para confirmar.

— Ignóralos, Hinata. —dice Kakashi-san— ellos siempre se comportan así.

— Sí. Mejor dejemos que se presente el siguiente de nosotros. No seamos maleducados con Hinata-san. —dice con cortesía y mirada gentil, Itachi-san.

— Eso significa que me toca... qué fastidio. —un gran bostezo acompaña al chico de cabello negro amarrado en una tirante coleta superior. Su piel era un tono más oscuro que la mía y sus ojos son negros; utiliza unos pendientes redondos— Todos me dicen Shikamaru. —termina de decirme su nombre y el chico de cabello negro puntiagudo y penetrantes ojos azules con tres marcas en cada mejilla, que indicó a Mikoto-san sobre el curso, se acerca hacia mí sin que lo note y coloca uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, toma mi mano y le da un extraño beso en la parte superior. Aparto con rapidez, pero el rubor en mi cara delata mi gran timidez.

— Soy Menma y el idiota que sigue tomando aire por el golpe en el estómago es mi estúpido gemelo, Naruto.

— ¡Oi, Menma! ¡Yo... yo me puedo presentar solo, de veras! —se levanta del suelo y se acerca a mí, sostiene mis manos de una forma delicada y sonríe abiertamente— ¡Te llamaré Hinata-chan y tú puedes decirme, Naruto-chan! ¡¿Sí?! —sus grandes ojos me miran fijamente y desvío mis pupilas al suelo.

— ¿Ves, idiota? A ella no le agradas, por eso no mira tu tonta cara.

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?! —Naruto-kun grita y Menma-kun lo empuja— Aléjate... —quizá tanto alboroto me tiene un poco confundida, pues creo que Menma-kun dijo eso como si fuera una amenaza... No. Seguro bromean de esa manera. Yo nunca he convivido con hombres, no con tantos, así que debe ser la manera en expresar su cariño.

— ¡Hey! ¡Apártense todos! —otro grito. De atrás de Kakashi-san y Toneri-san aparece un niño de unos trece años, de cabello castaño y mirada malhumorada— ¡Yo no me he presentado aún, rayos! —Menma-kun lo ignora por completo y vuelve a tomar mi mano, esta vez la agarra con más fuerza para que yo no me suelte— Puede que el idiota y yo nos parezcamos físicamente... —susurra en mi oído—... pero mi trato hacia ti será muy diferente al que te dé Naruto. —me asusta el hecho de que bese mi oreja y me aparto. Entre tanto caos que causa el miembro más joven, miro hacia atrás en busca de mi padre o Mikoto-san, pero ellos estaban charlando con unos amigos a la distancia.

— Eres mi nee-chan... ¿no? —el pequeño por fin se calma y llega hasta mí, llama mi atención al sostener mi mano con seguridad y nerviosismo— ¡Soy Konohamaru! —sonríe con diversión mientras los demás hablan al mismo tiempo por cosas que no logro comprender entre tantos tonos graves— Nee-chan... —expresa con un dejo de empatía, suelta mi mano, da un paso frente a mí y grita con todas sus fuerzas— ¡HEEEEY, IDIOTAAAAS! —cada uno hace silencio y miran al menor; unos molestos, otros asombrados y unos cuantos indiferentes— ¡Hicieron llorar a Hinata-neechan, rayos! —sus ojos se clavan en mí con tremenda rapidez y siento una gota de agua recorrer mi mejilla. Mi visión se torna borrosa y seco las lágrimas con las mangas del kimono que me obsequió papá para esta hermosa ocasión.

Shī-san se abre camino y coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros— ¿Quién fue, hermanita? —voltea hacia Menma-kun y frunce su entrecejo— Seguro fuiste tú. ¿Qué le dijiste?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No mientas, Menma. Te vi cuando susurraste algo en su oído.

— Es cierto. —dice Kiba-kun— Yo también te vi.

— Es un secreto entre ella y yo, no se metan. —la conversación se torna pesada y la mayoría comienza a reprocharle a Menma-kun lo que me murmuró. Una discusión...

— ¡NO! —elevé mi tono de voz, pero luego continúo con mi tono normal— Menma-kun no... no me hizo llorar...

— Hinata-san... —Itachi-san parece que comprende mi actuar.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué las lágrimas, Hinata-chan? —pregunta Naruto-kun.

— Debes prestar atención al contexto de sus palabras y acciones, Naruto. —Shino-kun también comprendió mis sentimientos.

— De todos nosotros, Naruto es al que más le cuesta captar las ideas... —Gaara-kun se burla de su hermano, pero éste no se da cuenta.

— ¡¿Me dijiste _lento_ , sin cejas?! —Naruto-kun se enfurece y Konohamaru-chan le da unos golpecitos en la espalda como aliento.

— No sé por qué lo consuelas, Konohamaru, eres igual de bruto. —Kiba-kun ríe sonoramente.

— _Trío de perdedores..._ —Sasuke-kun expresa con indiferencia y es lo que más irrita a los tres ofendidos. ¿O-otra discusión...?

— Mis lágrimas son... son de felicidad. —como todos me prestan atención, decido jugar con mis dedos y así no notar sus miradas— Yo... yo nunca había tenido una familia tan numerosa y... y eso es lo que me hace llorar. —levanto la mirada por unos segundos y veo una expresión de asombro en la mayoría de ellos— Lo... lo siento. No quería que ninguno se molestara.

— No lo hiciste, Hinata-san —Itachi-san coloca su mano en mi espalda con agrado.

— ¡Es la primera vez que tenemos una hermana, Hinata! —grita Kiba-kun con una sonrisa amplia.

— Naruto y Kiba comparte el puesto de los ÚNICOS con poca capacidad de inteligencia en la familia. —Toneri-san se burla y todos comienzan a reír del rostro sonrojado de Kiba-kun por su comentario y de Naruto-kun cuando Konohamaru le explica que de él también se burló. Esa sensación de alegría era nueva, única... especial.

Pasé casi toda mi vida sola y hoy... hoy tengo doce hermanos que estarán a mi lado. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara y, aunque caen otro par de lágrimas, ellos no se pelean ni se asustan... ¡Espero que siempre nos llevemos así!— ¡E-estoy muy feliz de... de tener esta nueva familia!

.

.

.

 _Hinata sonríe llena de gozo y alegría. Tanto era el sentimiento que inundaba su ser en esos momentos, que no pudo observar la reacción de cada uno de sus hermanos al contemplar su sonrisa y aquel tan dulce sonido que producía su voz al sonar con timidez..._

.

 _ **¡WOW! Es una hermosa sonrisa...**_  
Shī

.

 _ **Estoy seguro que ella no ha leído ni uno de mis libros...**_  
Kakashi

.

 _ **No sabía que una chica podía sonrojar tan dulcemente.**_  
Itachi

.

 ** _Sus ojos... Debo hacer que me mire sólo a mí._**  
Toneri

.

 _ **Sin duda, su nombre encaja con su personalidad.**_  
Gaara

.

 _ **Es una joven muy amable e inteligente.**_  
Shino

.

 _ **¡Cuando estemos en casa le mostraré mi más preciado tesoro!**_  
Kiba

.

 _ **Que ahora seamos familia, no significa que compartamos las misma sangre... ¡tsk!**_  
Sasuke

.

 ** _Un mujer en casa... Si es como Okaa-san será un fastidio._**  
Shikamaru

.

 ** _Más temprano que tarde serás sólo mía... hermanita~_**  
Menma

.

 ** _¡Ella es muy bella, de veras!_**  
Naruto

.

 ** _Tendré que esforzarme más al ser el menor... ¡rayos!_**  
Konohamaru

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Ooooooooohhhhhh seeeeeee... Quiero meterme al mundo del Harem inverso! :D __Porque la Hyuga (actualmente, Uzumaki Hyuga... kya!) merece que hombres como estos estén tras ella. xD_ _No usaré el "ttebayo" de Naruto y como sabrán, Konohamaru también tiene una muletilla, es "kore" que significa (más o menos xD) "maldición". Pero prefiero usar "rayos" ya que e_ _s el menor, después de todo. :3_

 _Les diré que me baso en el Anime "Brothers Conflict", pero no será igual, ya que debo guiar la historia en base a las personalidades de los chicos ;) Del único que creo, no tienen una imagen clara es del mayor: Sh_ _ī. Que por cierto, tiene una personalidad diferente al anime/manga. No quería que quedara OoC, pero no pude :(, porque no lo conozco suficiente. También me disculpo si los demás chicos también salen OoC pues... yo no tengo experiencia con ellos (incluso la propia Hinata). Lo que quiero es que no se pierda lo esfencial del personaje. :3_

 _Sh_ _ī es amigo de Darui, de la aldea oculta de la nube. Es escolta del Raikage. *buscándolo en 3... 2... 1...* xD_

 _Espero disfruten de este long fic! *sí, será laaaaaargo y no les daré tanta tensión ni explosiones de cabeza con drama*. Si han visto el anime en que me baso, entonces tienen una idea de cómo va el asunto, si no saben... les recomiendo ver para que sepan cómo será xD._

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
_**


	2. ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo dime nii-chan!

_._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi-sama y la historia se asemeja al anime Brothers Conflict.  
–escrita a mi manera, claro está–_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **COMPETENCIA ENTRE HERMANOS**_

 _• Shī •_

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡¿Esta es... es su casa?! —ayer fue la ceremonia de mis padres; su boda. Mikoto-san es una mujer de una posición económica mucho más elevada que la nuestra y eso se volvió más notorio hoy. Mi padre y ella fueron por mí al departamento donde he vivido toda mi vida. Es extraño mudarse. Mi padre lo hace todo el tiempo y él debe estar tan acostumbrado, como Mikoto-san, a no permanecer más de tres meses en el mismo sitio, pero yo... No es que haya dejado amigos en el sitio donde estaba. Es el hecho de acostumbrarte a ver el mismo paisaje a diario por casi diesciseis años... aunque no recuerde mis años de bebé, jejeje...

— Así es, Hinata. — expresa mi padre con serenidad. El vehículo que alquilaron por unos días es donde me encuentro ahora y puedo apreciar la vivienda de Mikoto-san desde la entrada. Es un terreno sumamente extenso y la casa... ¡la casa es una mansión! Debí suponer algo así. Al fin de cuentas, ayer conocí a mis hermanos y, pues... tengo doce de ellos. Todos viven aquí... eso creo.

— Linda, ¿no me ibas a tutear? — su tono de voz suena melancólico y al mismo tiempo alegre.

— Lo... lo siento, Mikoto-san. —una risilla juguetona y me dice que no tome sus palabras tan en serio. El carro se detiene en la entrada y allí puedo apreciar a un par de mis hermanos. Bajamos del vehículo y mi padre saca mis maletas. Yo iba a entrar mi equipaje, pero Shī-san me detiene.

— No dejaré que mi querida hermanita lleve esas mochilas hasta su habitación. —entonces Shī-san toma dos de las tres mochilas, que empaqué hace unos días, sin darme la oportunidad a refutar su decisión de ayuda.

— No crees que estás portándote más _cool_ de lo normal. ¿Eh… Shī? —Toneri-san camina tranquilamente hacia nosotros y sostiene la otra maleta— Permíteme, Hinata. —asiento avergonzada. Mis padres se suben al coche y se marchan. Su luna de miel es corta y ya que estoy con mis hermanos no se preocuparán por mí. Me entristece un poco, yo esperaba conocer y hablar con Mikoto-san. En otra ocasión será. Me despido de ellos con la mano al aire, al igual que mis hermanos.

Cuando el coche de mis padres ya no se ve desde la puerta, Sasuke-kun sale de la entrada principal y alzo mi mano en señal de saludo, pero... Ni si quiera me mira y eso me hace sentir un poco triste. No esperaba que a uno de mis hermanos no le agradase. N-no es que crea merecer una bienvenida amable de todos, pero... no estoy preparada para que mi familia me rechace. Tal vez yo... yo le dije algo o hice algo en el salón de clases hace mucho y eso hizo que me guardara rencor...

— ¡Hermanita!

— ¡Eh!

— Sí que estabas concentrada. —miro a Sasuke-kun subir a un auto negro y marcharse.

— No te preocupes por ése, Hinata. —Shī-san me mira con ternura— Sasuke siempre a sido apartado de todo, incluso es frío con nosotros. No le des importancia a sus actos o comentarios. —camino junto a él y Toneri-san nos esperaba en la antesala. Luego de analizar con cuidado sus palabras, levanto la mirada y digo— Gra... gracias, Shī-san. —él se detiene a raya y me mira asombrado.

— ¿Shī-san? —una risa natural y muy varonil llega a mis oídos— ¡Oh, vamos! Sé que soy mayor que tú, pero si me dices eso me haces sentir viejo. —bajo el rostro cuando siento mis mejillas sonrojar por la vergüenza— ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo dime _nii-chan_! —sonríe. Tiene razón. No somos extraños, ahora somos familia y debo tratarlos con más cariño, pues... este es mi nuevo hogar y los voy a ver a diario.

— _G-g-gracias... nii... nii-chan..._ —susurré tanto que ni yo misma me escuché, pero Shī-san sí. Coloca su mano sobre mi hombro y sonríe en gratitud; hago lo mismo.

.

.

 _Hinata sonrió en agradecimiento a la confianza que le daba su hermano, pero ese cariño que ella buscaba retribuir, dio un vuelco en los resultados. Shī sabía, mejor que ninguno de sus hermanos, que la sonrisa de una dama demuestra su persona interior. Sin duda alguna, aquella imagen de felicidad y amor fraternal que ella le dio, y que él también buscaba proporcionarle, sólo provocó acelerar sus latidos cuando ya no pudo notarla como una personita a quien debía cuidar. Shī, ahora veía a Hinata como la hija de su nuevo padre, no a alguien con quien ninguno de sus hermanos poseía una conexión sanguínea que hiciera prohibido aquello que cruzó su mente de manera fugaz._

.

.

— ¡¿U-un ascensor?! —bueno... La casa se asemeja más a un edificio departamental, con un estilo costoso y muy moderno.

— Así es, hermanita. Primero te llevaré a tu alcoba. —Toneri-san abre el ascensor e ingresamos Shī-san y yo— No. —detiene el paso a Toneri-san colocando su mano delante de su cara— Aquí entramos sólo ella y yo.

Shī-san presionó el botón de subida y mientras las puertas se cerraban noté una mirada de molestia en el rostro de Toneri-san cuando Shī-san saca su lengua con diversión. El sitio tiene cinco pisos y una terraza, eso sin mencionar el extenso patio que se puede apreciar a través del cristal trasero del ascensor. Contemplo le paisaje con fascinación; las puertas se abren y llegamos a una pequeña sala de recepción que comunicaba cuatro habitaciones.

— Es el piso cinco. —Shī-san avanza hasta la última puerta y deposita las mochilas con delicadeza, agarra mi mano de sorpresa y coloca en la palma seis llaves; dos eran idénticas de un tono plateado— Estas son de tu alcoba; nadie en la casa tiene tus llaves. —asiento con un poco de ardor en mi rostro al sentir su mano sujetando la mía— Esta es de la entrada principal. —era una llave de tono dorado— Es muy raro usarla. Siempre hay alguien en casa, así que la puerta está abierta todo el tiempo.

— Entiendo...

— Esta y esa son del patio trasero, una abre la puerta del jardín y la otra la del vivero. —¡Genial! Hay un... un vivero. Luego, cuando la conmoción por mi llegada se calme, iré a explorar por mí misma. Así no molestaré a ninguno de mis hermanos— Y por último, pero no menos importante... —recalca elevando el índice de su mano izquierda; aún no me soltaba— Esta es de mi recámara. —abro mis párpados y libero mi mano con rapidez.

— ¿Pa-para qué me das tu llave, Shī-san? —libera un pesado suspiro y me observa con algo de tristeza, que desaparece totalmente al hablarme.

— En caso de que necesites cualquier cosa, puedes entrar sin necesidad de pedirme permiso. —me guiña un ojo, para luego aproximarse a mi oído— Sólo a ti he dado mi copia.

— Gracias... Sh... —detengo mis palabras al percatarme que Shī-san hace un puchero por lo que iba a decir— Shī-nii...

— ¡Ah! —grita y yo doy un paso hacia atrás algo asustada— ¡Eso suena mucho mejor! —se dirige al ascensor dándome una sonrisa despreocupada. Cuando la puerta del elevador estuvo casi por cerrarse, mi hermano detiene la acción con su mano y me dice— Hinata, no le vayas a dar tu copia a nadie... ¿sí? —parpadeo seguido— En especial a Menma y Toneri. ¡Chao!

Me quedo allí. El silencio es igual que en mi antigua casa, pero ya no siento lo mismo. Sonrío y abro la puerta. Entro las maletas y cierro.

La alcoba tiene un tono lila pastel y la cama es muy acolchada. Un escritorio junto a la ventana y un cuadro con un paisaje bello y sencillo al lado de una puerta blanca; el cuarto de baño.

La habitación no es ni muy grande ni muy chica, me agrada que sea del mismo tamaño que la que tenía en el departamento. El baño tiene una ducha con bañera. Me recuesto en mi nueva cama y cierro los ojos, no por estar cansada, sino que estoy, pues... Me detengo a disfrutar este sentimiento de tener una familia tan grande. Escucho algo bajo la almohada; la levanto y veo una nota.

 _Querida hermanita._

 _No dejé que nadie entrara a tu  
recámara y como no sabía tus  
gustos, decidí dejar las cosas  
como ves; así la adornarías  
como quisieras._

 _Tu nuevo nii-chan_

Sonrío por reflejo al notar su aprecio en escribir la nota. Saco la llave de mi bolsillo y la contemplo con fascinación. Es de un color amarillo claro con la letra S grabada en ambos lados. Seguro es una llave personalizada.

Llega a mi mente una conversación que tuve con mis amigas en el colegio sobre el significado de entregar la copia de tu llave. Sonrojo completamente por unos segundos, luego me calmo y susurro— _Qué bueno que Shī-san es... es mi hermano. Sino, esto de la llave sería, pues... u-una propuesta de... de ma-ma... matrim-!_ —entonces tocan la puerta.

— Toneri-san.

— Hinata. —eleva el brazo derecho un par de veces y caigo en mi olvido.

— ¡Mi... mi maleta! —olvidé por completo que traía tres mochilas de equipaje.

— Baja, te estamos esperando en la sala.

— _Oh... yo... yo no lo sabía._ —sonríe cálidamente. Permito que deje la maleta dentro de la alcoba y entro con él en el elevador.

— Hinata, tus ojos son preciosos. —menciona durante el trayecto y el ardor invade mi cara; desvío la mirada. No lo puedo asegurar, pero creo que sonrió complacido.

Las puertas se abren y me conduce hasta la sala. Una habitación muy amplia con grandes vitrales que permitían tener luz natural. Allí, sentados en un sofá amplio y dos pequeños estaban: Itachi-san, Kakashi-san, Konohamaru-chan. Toneri-san estaba guiándome.

— Perdón por... por la...

— Tranquila, Hinata, comprendemos lo difícil de mudarse a una casa tan grande. Yo siempre llego tarde incluso dentro de este lugar.

— Kakashi-san tiene razón, Hinata-san.

— ¿Dónde... dónde están los demás?

— Los demás no importan, nee-chan. ¡Todos son unos idiotas desconsiderados!

— Los demás están en los clubes del colegio, Hinata. —por el asombro y tantas nuevas cosas en mi vida, dejé a un lado que mis hermanos asisten a clases. En realidad yo también estoy en un club, pero pedí permiso un par de días por mi proceso de mudanza.

— Toma asiento, Hinata. Ahora es tu casa, ten confianza de hacer lo que quieras.

— S-sí... — tomo asiento junto a Konohamaru-chan y el se recuesta en mi hombro.

— Eso debe de incomodar a Hinata-san. No seas inoportuno, hermanito.

— No... no me molesta, Itachi-san. —mi hermanito saca la lengua e Itachi-san lo mira fijo por unos segundos.

— Bueno. Ya que nadie parece iniciar... —Kakashi-san deja de leer un extraño libro de bolsillo y me mira con curiosidad— Soy el segundo de la familia, tengo 23 y trabajo de escritor. —Itachi-san y Toneri-san lo miran algo indiferentes— Shī pensaba indicarte todo, pero salió por unas horas y me pidió que te dijera lo básico. —asiento con una sonrisa por su amabilidad— Todos tenemos una habitación en la casa, pero Shī ya no vive aquí. —levanto mis cejas. No esperaba eso, pues... la casa es enorme; además me dio su llave. Y yo pensando cosas como esas sobr el ma...! Siento un leve ardor en mi rostro.

— Kakashi tampoco vive aquí. —acota Toneri-san de sorpresa y la vergüenza desaparece— Su trabajo le exige vivir en el centro de la ciudad.

— Menma y Naruto casi no pasan en casa por las tardes debido a su empleo de medio tiempo en un café cosplay y Shino vive en el patio.

— ¿Shino-kun vive en el patio?

— Es un decir, Hinata-san. A él le gusta el aire fresco y los insectos. Después de clases pasa tiempo en el invernadero.

— Oh...

— Shikamaru pasa en la terraza —me dice Toneri-san — durmiendo toda la tarde.

— Kiba-niichan solo llega a cenar y dormir. —me comunica Konohamaru-chan.

— ¿Por qué?

— Kiba-san ayuda en un orfanato de mascotas.

— Eso es lindo...

.

.

 _Todos, menos Kakashi, arrugaron sus cejas al oír que Hinata elogiaba el trabajo de Kiba. Ella no lo notaba y era mejor que así fuera. Para el peliplata, observar a sus hermanos en tal estado no era para menos, los conocía muy bien como para no darse cuenta que pensaban en ella como algo más que una hermanita y decidió cambiar el tema de inmediato._

.

.

— Hinata.

— ¿Sí, Kakashi-san? —lo miro serena y alegre.

— Cuéntanos un poco de ti.

— ¡Es cierto, nee-chan! —mi hermanito se levanta y me mira con curiosidad— Kaa-chan no nos ha contado nada sobre ti.

— Oh... bueno. Estoy en segundo año de instituto y... me gusta prensar flores. Me gustan los rollos de canela —ellos me observan con sonrisas simples y cariñosas— Yo... eh, pues... —empiezo a tartamudear un poco más. No estoy acostumbrada a tantas miradas.

— ¿Te gustan los dulces? —Itachi-san me ayuda un poco.

— Sí. Los rollos de canela y los frijoles dulces son mis favoritos.

— Así que llegaba hoy... — en el balcón interior de la sala se escucha una voz. Al mirar hacia arriba me topo con el rostro adormilado de Shikamaru-san, quien desciende por las escaleras y toma asiento junto a Itachi-san— No me acordé, perdón.

— _N-no importa..._

— Shikamaru-niichan es un perezoso. —mi hermanito bufa molesto, pero no le da más importancia a ello.

— ¿De qué estaban hablando?

— Conocíamos un poco más de Hinata-san. —Toneri-san le responde y Shikamaru-san me mira con ojos algo cerrados.

— Claro, ya me acordé. Tú eres miembro del equipo de karate. —abro mis párpados, al igual que mis hermanos; quienes me preguntan lo mismo con sus ojos.

— Pues... sí. E-es algo que estudio desde pequeña. —otra vez me miran todos y decido jugar con mis dedos para que la presión no sea tan grande— Mi padre me lo pidió.

— Seguro porque estabas sola en casa. —acota Kakashi-san y yo asiento.

— Pero, ¿te gusta? —Itachi-san parece un poco triste al decirlo.

— Sí. A-al inicio no me llamaba mucho la atención, pero como era buena... Ahora me agrada.

Y así continuamos una plática muy amena. Con el paso del tiempo, creo que seré más directa y dejaré de avergonzarme. Me hubiese gustado hablar y tratar con todos mis hermanos hoy, pero temo que no se puede. Mañana ya no puedo faltar a las prácticas. Los tres días se fueron volando, quiero decir... en una tarde empaqué todo mi equipaje y artículos importantes para mí, ayer fue la boda y la recepción de mis padres y hoy es la mudanza... Quizá pueda toparme con ellos entre comidas o fines de semana. No puedo esperar que su rutina cambie sólo por mi llegada. Estar acompañada es mejor. Ya no siento esa soledad de antes...

— Hinata.

— Oh... Lo siento, yo...

— Tranquila. —Toneri-san estaba llamándome y yo divagando en mis pensamientos— ¿Qué gustarías comer ahora?

— Bueno...

— Podemos pedir los rollos de canela de los que hablaste. —dice Itachi-san.

— Mejor pidamos pizza. —expresa Kakashi-san.

— A mi me da lo mismo. Pero yo no llamaré al restaurante... Eso de esperar en la linea es fastidioso.

— Entonces... —una voz se escucha desde las escaleras— ¡fue buena idea traer comida china!

— Shī-nii. —la puesta de sol iluminaba sus rubios cabellos y le daba un aura de estrella pop. Sin duda, mi hermano mayor debe trabajar de modelo o algo relacionado con lo social.

— ¡¿Shī-nii?! —la voz en coro de mis hermanos, con excepción de Shikamaru-san, me saca de mis pensamientos y me coloca como la fuente de sus miradas.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —mi hermano mayor coloca la comida en la mesa del comedor y luego camina hacia mí, se sienta entre Konohamaru-chan y yo— Yo le dije que me llame así para que tengamos más confianza. ¿No es cierto, hermanita? —coloca su brazo por sobre mis hombros y asiento, aunque eso me da un poco de vergüenza.

— ¡Hey, tú! ¡Yo estaba junto a nee-chan!

— Ya, tranquilo. Konohamaru. —revuelve sus cabellos y eso molesta más a Konohamaru-chan.

— Entonces también debes decirme Nii-chan. —expresa molesto Toneri-san.

— Ya, ya... —Kakashi-san pasa su mano por el cabello un poco cansado— Mejor cenemos antes de que se enfríe.

— ¡Vamos, nee-chan! —tomó mi mano y me halo con un poco de brusquedad para guiarme al comedor. Los demás nos siguieron.

— Eh... Shī-nii, —el silencio era algo... pesado. Como si quisieran hablar pero, al mismo tiempo, no. Me parece extraño que empecemos a cenar sin que los demás estén presentes y, de manera inconsciente, me atreví a preguntarle a mi hermano mayor— ¿Acaso los demás... comerán fuera?

— Tranquila, hermanita. —me sonríe de manera juguetona— Debes acostumbrarte a que no todos estarán a todas horas.

— Eso es cierto, Hinata. —continúa Kakashi-san— Nuestra madre nos contó a Shī y a mí, por eso fuimos capaces de estar hoy en casa, pero mañana regresaremos a la ciudad. —me entristecí un poco. Era de esperarse, pero yo quería compartir más con mis nuevos hermanos.

— Tranquila, Hinata-san. —expresa sereno Itachi-san— Luego de Shī-san y Kakashi-san, soy el mayor en casa y si necesitas algo, no dudes en acercarte a mí.

— ¡O a mí, nee-chan!

La hora del almuerzo fue tan amena como lo imaginé y pude apreciar el carácter natural de la mayoría de mis hermanos. Un bostezo delató mi cansancio. La emoción de la boda, la recepción y la mudanza me quitó varias horas de sueño y eso se notó hoy.

Con una muy marcada reverencia que demostraba mi vergüenza por el gesto, me retiré a mi recámara, deseándoles buenas noches y que me excusaran con los demás.

.

.

 _A media noche, el picaporte de la puerta de Hinata empezó a moverse con delicadeza, pero al estar cerrada, la persona al otro lado no pudo entrar. Desistió y se retiró a su alcoba. Como ella es de sueño pesado, no notó el leve ruido nocturno._

 _Al día siguiente, el despertador le permitió a Hinata dormir unos minutos demás, hasta que a su puerta tocan con severa molestia. Ella se levanta con rapidez, creyendo que debía atender la entrada de su antigua casa._

 _Su visita estaba usando la vestimenta de colegio y sus oscuros irises la contemplaron con asombro por unos segundos, hasta que desvió los ojos con un pequeñísimo rubor— Debemos ir a clases, date prisa._

 _— Sasuke... ¿kun? —ella parpadeó seguido y cayó en cuenta que uno de sus hermanos la vio con el cabello enmarañado y la pijama de verano (blusa amplia de algodón y shorts). Cerró la puerta antes de que su cara enrojeciera por completo._

.

.

— Bu-bu-bue... buenos dias, Sa-

— Olvídalo y entra rápido. —no puedo verlo a los ojos por el bochorno de hace unos minutos. ¡N-no sabía que mi reloj estaba averiado! Y como estaba tan cansada me levanté sin recordar la mudanza.

Miro el paisaje camino al colegio.

Sasuke-kun conduce y me da la impresión de estar incómodo. ¿Será que sólo me levantó por compromiso de ser nueva en la familia? Quiero entablar una conversación o preguntarle si le hice algo malo, pero la vergüenza que pasé esta mañana me impide mirarlo.

Llegamos al instituto y luego de estacionar el auto, ambos bajamos y él camina hacia el salón dejándome atrás.

Suspiro.

— _(¿Qué le habré hecho a Sasuke-kun para que me odie?)_

.

.

 _El día de clases pasó tranquilo y con normalidad para Hinata. Para ella, Sasuke era un compañero de clases y así lo trató... así lo había tratado todo el tiempo._

 _Para cuando dio la hora de salida, Hinata se despidió de sus amigas y se encaminó a los casillleros. Tras ella, Sasuke la seguía en silencio a una distancia prudente. Hasta que una mano sobre su hombro lo detiene a raya._

 _— Debes parar con esto, ¿no lo crees?  
_ _— Tú no te metas. —aparta la mano de su hermano con brusquedad.  
_ _— Ahora nos ve a todos como hermanos, dudo que sienta algo por ti.  
_ _— ¡Tsk! —lo observó fijo y con molestia, colocó la bolsa por sobre su hombro y caminó a la salida seguido de su hermano, quien lo observó de perfil con un dejo de indiferencia para luego bostezar._

 _— Todas las chicas son un fastidio._

.

.

Hoy retomo mis actividades en el club de karate. Fueron solo tres días, pero siento como si hubiera sido más tiempo lejos de ellos.

Llevo tres años en esta disciplina.

Al inicio mi padre me pidió que la escogiera como una simple ayuda a mi rutina y como medio de defensa en caso de que alguien quisiera atacarme.

Los primeros meses fueron muy duros y no por referirme al entrenamiento, sino que la idea de golpear a otros me incomodaba un poco.

Pero fue gracias a un senpai que me enseñó la diferencia entre defenderme y atacar. Desde entonces las prácticas se convirtieron en algo divertido y le tomé mucho cariño a la disciplina.

Desde que me gusta el karate, siento que las clases duran cada vez menos. Según el maestro es porque lo disfruto y eso es genial.

Voy a las duchas y luego cambio mi uniforme. Guardo uno de los dos uniformes de karate, porque me toca lavarlo y prefiero hacerlo en casa. Cuando me encuentro en la entrada un auto de color gris, muy moderno y costoso se detiene, de él se baja un muchacho...

— ¿Shī-nii? —me sonríe y me acerco con el bolso en mi hombro— ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?

— Tenía el resto de la tarde libre en el trabajo y quise venir por ti. Me enteré que estás unen un club y te quiero proponer algo. —ladeo mi cabeza sin saber a qué se refiere y con un ademán me indica que suba al vehículo para llevarme a casa.

Durante el trayecto, Shī-san me pasa una funda.

— Esto es un regalo que te ayudará en tu club. —abro la bolsa y quedo aún más confundida. Una gran cantidad de pinceles, pinturas y otros artículos de dibujo están dentro— Quiero que me ayudes con tu trabajo.

— ¿No comprendo, Shī-nii?

— Quiero que colabores conmigo en un proyecto de diseño. —¿qué tiene que ver con mi club?— Tengo entendido que eres muy buena en el club de arte y quiero que pasemos tiempo los fines de semana para que me ayudes con algunos fondos para el vídeo juego.

— ¡¿Video juego?! —Shī-san me miró sorprendido ante mi reacción y desvíe la mirada para que no vea mis mejillas rojas.

— ¡Eso es un sí!

— P-pero nii-san yo... _pues... eh..._ —tengo que aclarar las cosas o se molestará conmigo. Empiezo a jugar con mis dedos para no tener que sentirme más incomoda— Shī-nii, yo no... yo no soy del club de arte.

— ¡¿No?! —no quiero ver la decepción en su rostro y continúo jugando con mis dedos.

— Yo... Yo soy del club de karate y, pues... para la pintura no soy tan buena. ¡-! —una mano grande se posa en mi cabeza y revuelve mis cabellos; volteo por simple reflejo.

— Tranquila, Hinata. —su sonrisa calma mi incomodidad— No tienes de qué preocuparte. De todas formas te puedes quedar con las pinturas y si no eres tan buena, yo podría ser tu modelo, en lugar de un macetero. —sonrío y afirmo con un poco de timidez. Retira su mano de mi cabeza y se concentra en manejar— _Podría posar desnudo, también._

Murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír— ¿Dijiste... algo, Shī-nii?

— Podrías acompañarme igual.

— ¿Por lo... del vídeo juego?

— ¡Claro! Yo trabajo en diseño de fondos y mapas para video juegos de todo tipo.

— ¡Eso es genial!

— ¿Te gustan? —afirmo con algo de vergüenza, pues mis amigas me habían dicho que ese gusto no es bien visto en una chica.

No es que haya dejado de jugar, es solo que preferí gastar el dinero en víveres y útiles que en video juegos y con el tiempo mi consola se averió...

— Te regalaré algunos, entonces.

— No, Shī-nii, no tienes que

— Si a mi hermanita le gustan, no veo nada de malo en mimarla y darle lo que la hace feliz.

— _Shī-nii..._

— Además, como no paso en casa, es una buena forma de que parte de mí esté siempre cerca tuyo. —sonrío y él me imita.

Llegamos a casa y en la entrada estaba Naruto-kun y Menma-kun saliendo.

— Hinata-chagh-! —Menma-kun empuja a Naruto-kun y se acerca a mi rostro para darme un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios se posaron con sutileza y me hacía cosquillas.

— Que descanses, hermanita~ —expresa con tono melódico y Naruto-kun se levanta molesto del suelo.

— ¡Menma-baka! —me mira con una sonrisa dulce e infantil, moviendo la mano al aire— ¡Adiós, Hinata-chan! —también me despido con una simple sonrisa.

Me acerco a Shī-nii y posa su mano en la mejilla donde Menma-kun me dio el beso de despedida. Pasa su pulgar con delicadeza, para luego colocar sus labios y darme un beso suave y dulce; como el tacto de un marshmellow.

Se aparta lentamente.

— No dejes que nadie, excepto yo, se despida de esta forma.

Sonrojo y asiento. La manera en que lo dice suena varonil. Como si quisiera protegerme de Menma-kun, pero yo no veo nada malo.

— Tengo que regresar, pero a penas tenga tiempo libre vendré a verte y regalarte los videojuegos que prometí.

— Gracias, nii-san. —se sube al coche y luego de ya no ver su vehículo a la distancia, ingreso a casa.

Sonrío.

Es mi segundo día y todo sigue siendo nuevo. Aún no he tratado con todos mis hermanos, pero tarde o temprano me toparé con ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan**_ _: ¿Que les pareció? ¡¿Qué les pareció?! ¡¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?! *ansiosa* Disculpen si me tardé, pero deben saber que es difícil manejar tantas personalidades en un solo fic. Dx Quería que fuera más largo y que Hinata pudiera hablar con todos a la vez, pero mejor me enfrasco en detalles cortos con un hermano por cap._

 _Según Kishi, Shī fue pensado con un diseño de artista o estrella pop, pero en el manga/anime le dio una personalidad seria. Aquí es más como un chico maduro pero coqueto. Espero les guste el ooc, porque hacerlo serio me daba flojera. XD_

 _En este, Hinata habla más con Shī, sin dejar de lado a los otros y sin ser todos al mismo tiempo *mareada*._

 _Gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews :3_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_


	3. Te pareces a la chica del libro

_._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi-sama y la historia se asemeja al anime Brothers Conflict.  
–escrita a mi manera, claro está–_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **COMPETENCIA ENTRE HERMANOS**_

 _• Kakashi •_

.

.

.

* * *

Entro a casa y me topo con Gaara-san; lleva un hermoso arreglo floral en las manos.

— Buenas tardes, Hinata-san.

— Gaara-san. —miro el llamativo conjunto de olorosas flores y él lo nota.

— Es para una compañera del club.

— ¿Club? —ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer mis hermanos no me platicaron de la actividad que realizaba Gaara-san y yo no les pregunté. Sonrojo por mi grave falta de respeto— Perdón...

— No tienes nada que perdonar. —sujeta el adorno con su mano izquierda y con la derecha toma una rosa blanca y me la extiende— La flor más hermosa, es aquella que el sol ilumina con alegría.

Me sorprende que haya comprendido mi disculpa y la sorpresa me invade. Tomo la flor y percibo su aroma con agrado.

— ¿Sigues aquí? —un sonoro bostezo me sorprende y al voltear mi cabeza hacia el sonido me topo con los gachos ojos de Shikamaru-san— Y tú llegaste.

— Buenas tardes, Shikamaru-san. —él observa el cielo con somnolencia.

— ¡Apártense que se me hace tarde, vago. Mapache!

Desde la casa, aparece a toda prisa Kiba-kun con el cabello húmedo, colocando un chaleco de mangas rotas en su espalda. Como me encuentro tras el marco de la puerta, no me ve y pasa de largo empujando a Gaara-san y Shikamaru-san.

Mi hermano de cabellera roja abraza el jarrón para evitar que cayera al suelo, mientras que Shikamaru-san me empuja cuando pierde el equilibrio al estar distraído en las nubes.

Sin duda alguna terminaré golpeando el suelo y, como no alcanzó a dar la vuelta para poner las manos y que el dolor sea menor, me limito a cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto.

Pero luego de unos segundos... nada.

— Si no hubiera estado aquí, Hinata podría haber caído por las escaleras y hubiera terminado hospitalizada.

Al abrir los ojos me topo con unas redondas gafas oscuras y el rostro de tez clara cerca de mis ojos. Un tibio cuerpo de espalda amplia y brazos ocultos bajo un abrigo de cuello alto me sujeta como una princesa; el ardor leve invade mis mejillas por ser tan descuidada.

— ¡¿Shi... Shino-kun?!

Me deposita con cuidado en el suelo mientras Gaara-san y Shikamaru-san se acercan a mí. Creo que... un poco culpables.

— ¿En qué momento apareciste?

— Shino-san, creí que estabas en el viviero.

Los tres se miraron de una manera extraña. Como si... si fuera raro ver a Shino-kun en la casa.

— Veré que Kiba reciba su castigo por ser tan imprudente contigo, Hinata. —los cuatro observamos a la distancia como se aleja, Kiba-kun, en su bicicleta.

— No es necesario, Shino-kun.

— Me gustaría platicar contigo, Hinata-san, pero el arreglo es un compromiso que ya había hecho.

— Tranquilo, Gaara-san. Después de todo... ahora vivo aquí, así que... nos podremos encontrar siempre. —sonrío un poco avergonzada. No estoy acostumbrada a hacer un comentario de este estilo... Quiero que seamos más unidos.

Sin embargo, parece agradarle mi respuesta y devuelve la sonrisa. Una pequeña reverencia y desciende las gradas con cuidado para marcharse en un taxi que llega a los pocos minutos.

Al dar la vuelta, para agradecerle a Shino-kun, este ya no encuentra y Shikamaru-san se levanta del suelo.

— Esto es tuyo, supongo. —me pasa la rosa blanca que me regaló Gaara-san.

— Sí. Gracias, Shikamaru-san.

Iba a entrar, pero como no conozco gran parte de aquella mansión, me detengo en el marco y doy la vuelta.

— ¿Shikamaru-san? —doy la vuelta, pero ya no estaba. Parpadeo perpleja al notar lo rápido que son algunos de mis hermanos.

Camino hacia la sala, porque allí se encontraba el comedor, y supongo que la cocina. Quería un pequeño jarrón o algún vaso largo en el cual colocar agua para mi rosa.

Mis pensamientos son acertados y reviso los estantes con un poco de pena. Yo sé que esta casa también es mi hogar, pero no dejo de sentirme como una extraña invadiendo la privacidad.

— ¡Oh...! —encuentro un bello jarrón purpura de cristal en la parte mas alta del estante esquinero.

Dejo mi mochila sobre el mesón, junto con la flor. Miro hacia atrás para asegurarme que nadie observe lo que estoy por hacer.

Debido a que tengo una baja estatura y que no hay ningún taburete en el cual pueda apoyarme, pienso que lo mejor es usar el mesón como apoyo.

Coloco una mano y luego la otra sobre el mármol oscuro, levanto la pierna y subo una de mis rodillas. Luego la otra— (Ya casi...)

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Eh... ¡-!

Me toma por sorpresa la voz de uno de mis hermanos y, puesto que llevo falda, siento que la vergüenza de verme en tal posición me pone nerviosa. Intento sostenerme pero mi mano resbala y siento mi cuerpo ser atraído por la gravedad.

Golpeo contra el cuerpo de mi hermano y ambos terminamos en el suelo.

— ¿E-estás bien, Sasuke-kun?

Me levanto me doy cuenta que parte de mi falda estaba levantada sin llegar a mostrar mi ropa interior, la bajo rápido antes de que él vea.

Se pone de pie y toma mi brazo para ayudarme.

— Eres una tonta. —agacho la cabeza y miro hacia un costado. Después de todo fue mi culpa— Te pudiste haber lastimado si yo no estaba aquí. ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? —sus regaños me hacían sentir peor.

— Lo-lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

— ¡tsk!

— ¡OYE! —el grito desde la puerta llama mi tensión y me topo con la mirada furiosa de mi único hermano menor— ¡No dejaré que nadie trate así a mi nee-chan! —se acerca a Sasuke-kun y patea su pierna. Ese acto arruga más la frente de Sasuke-kun y ambos salen de la cocina; Konohamaru-chan sale corriendo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cuando doy la vuelta para tomar mi mochila, mis ojos se dirigen al jarrón purpura que quería sacar del estante.

Puede que me trate un poco frío o distante, pero aún parece que le importo. O... ¿habrá vuelto a hacerlo por compromiso? No sé que pensar de Sasuke-kun.

Lleno el jarrón y coloco la rosa en él. Subo a mi habitación sin toparme con otro de mis hermanos.

Me pongo ha hacer mis tareas y me doy cuenta que debo hacer una investigación en unos libros. La maestra es estricta en cuestión de información y todos sus trabajos deben tener referencias bibliográficas.

Ya que necesito datos sobre geografía y cultura japonesa tradicional es un hecho que debo ir a la biblioteca. En el colegio hay una, pero me olvidé por completo y ahora me tocará salir.

.

.

.

 _Hinata abre su armario y viste unos leggins negros a media pierna por debajo de la rodilla, un vestido blanco de tiras, un chaleco verde pastel para cubrir sus brazos; lo lleva abierto. Unas sandalias flat de tono marrón claro y sujeta su cabello en una coleta alta que deja libre sus mechones._

 _Se dirige al garaje donde la espera su bicicleta lila de manubrios escarchados; un regalo de su padre por su pasado cumpleaños._

 _La mansión en la cual residía ahora, quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, así que no le era tan complicado llegar. Además de que el trayecto no era mayor a quince minutos en transporte._ _Debido a que vivió en el centro toda su vida, conocía gran parte de los sitios y sus alrededores._

 _Por alguna razón no quería permanecer en la biblioteca, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento uno de sus hermanos podría necesitar de su ayuda para cualquier pequeña acción y ella quería estar allí para su nueva familia._ _Por ello se dirigió a la librería más concurrida en la avenida Suna. La cual visitaba una vez por mes para comprar un libro o, su reciente amor secreto: manga shoujo._ _Coloca el candado en la bicicleta e ingresa con emoción. La lectura no llegaba a ser un hobbie como prensar flores o el karate, pero sí una de sus actividades favoritas._

 _Una vez que ha seleccionado los libros para la tarea, se dirige a la sección de manga pero, una llamativa cabellera plateada en una sección un tanto excéntrica la detiene y queda perpleja al ver a su hermano leer un libro de portada verde que decia: "Haciéndolo en el paraíso"_

.

.

.

— ¡¿K-Kakashi-san?! —voltea y noto su alegría tras aquella mascarilla. Cierra el libro y camina hacian mi.

— Oh~ Hinata. —coloca el libro de nuevo en el estante y ahora, sin duda alguna, noto que es uno de esos libros pa... para... a-adul... — Tareas, ¿cierto?

Asiento algo avergonzada y agacho la cabeza.

— Tranquila, no le diré a nadie que estabas en esta sección. —abro los ojos de par en par— Pero debo decir, me sorprende que una chica como tú lea cosas de este tipo.

— ¡Eh!

— Seguro aún no has podido leer ninguno de mis nuevos libros.

— (¡Q-qué vergüenza!)

— Pero, está bien. Como eres mi hermanita te daré unas copias. Así no habra necesidad de gastar tus ahorros.

— Kakashi-san, yo... y-yo no...

— Ahora que me doy cuenta, tu personalidad es similar a la protagonista en ese li-

— ¡Kakashi-san!

¡Este malentendido es tan... tan...! No quiero elevar mi voz hacia ninguno de mis hermanos, en especial si son mayores que yo, pero no puedo dejar que crea que soy una chica pe-per-perver... t-t-tida.

— Yo no... no compro d-de esos li-libros, Kakashi-san.

— Ya lo sé. —el ardor lo puedo sentir en toda mi cara— Seguro te dirigías a la sección de manga shoujo, ¿no?

— S-sí... —abro los ojos de par en par, pero la cálida sensación en mis mejillas permanece— ¿Cómo lo...?

— ¿Quieres un postre como compensación por hacerte esta broma?

Acepto y caminamos a la caja. Él paga mis libros a pesar de que le digo que no se moleste. Pero insistió.

Llegamos a un café de bellas decoraciones simples; tomamos asiento en una mesa para dos. Pido un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y jarabe de maple, espolvoreado con canela. Mi hermano pide un té de manzanilla y una crepé.

— Espero que esto compense mi mala broma.

— Descuida, Kakashi-san. —ambos probamos nuestros pedidos— Por cierto, me habías dicho que eras escritor, pero no sabía que de ese género.

— En realidad no. —lo miro asombrada— Dije que soy escritor, pero sería más adecuado decir que soy editor.

— Oh...

— Tengo varios escritores bajo mi tutela, pero el que más ventas ha tenido desde que lo tengo a cargo, es quien escribió el libro que ojeaba en la librería.

— Ya comprendo... —creí que a Kakashi-san le gustaba ese tipo de lectura, pero solo es por trabajo.

— Aunque me especializo en mangas, novelas románticas y de misterio. —escucho atenta cada una de sus palabras— estos últimos meses quise incursionar en un tema totalmente diferente.

Dice aquello con un pequeñísimo rubor en lo que logro ver de sus mejillas. — (De tantos géneros... ¿Por qué ese?)

¿Será que a él de verdad le agrada... ese tipo de lecturas?

Ya no quiero pensar en ello. Bueno. Es normal que un hombre joven de su edad quiera leer algo así. Además, Kakashi-san ya es adulto, así que tampoco esta haciendo algo malo; puede elegir con toda libertad qué leer y qué no. No me concierne... Suspiro levemente.

Mejor distraigo mi mente preguntándole algo.

— Dijiste que eras escritor... ¿Eso significa que te gustaría publicar alguna novela?

— La verdad es que entré a la editorial por un amigo, porque quería presentar una obra literaria. —cierra sus ojos en una expresión un poco desanimada— Resulta que soy mejor diciendo qué y cómo hacer un libro que escribiendo uno.

— ¿Y te gusta?

— Al inicio, no. Pero llevo cinco años en esto y le he tomado tanto aprecio que no me imagino haciendo otra cosa. —medito un poco su respuesta.

— ¿Por eso sabías que iba a la sección de manga shoujo?

— En realidad fue más una corazonada. —sorbe otro poco de té— Veo que atiné. ¿Qué mangas lees?

— En realidad soy nueva en esto. Solo leo uno. —su mirada me demuestra que quiere saber el nombre de la historia— Si no me equivoco se llama "El mundo aún es hermoso"

— Oh... —eleva la mirada por unos segundos, como si buscara en sus recuerdos— Creo que Obito está a cargo de la mangaka. —regresan sus pupilas a mí— Ya no te preocupes por comprarlo; te lo llevaré cada semana a casa.

— Muchas gracias, Kakashi-san, pero eso sería abusar de tu amabilidad.

— De eso nada. Como editor me regalan cinco ejemplares de cada escritor. Así que no es abusar.

— S-sí, pero...

— Además te puedo llevar los ejemplares del nuevo escritor.

— ¿Ha-hablas del...? —sonrojo tan rápido que no logro contenerme— P-pero eso es... lectura para mayores de 18.

— Toma lo como un libro de aprendizaje. —vuelvo a sonrojar por su comentario tan...

N-no sé como describir a Kakashi-san. B-bueno, sí. Pero prefiero no decirlo, menos aún pensarlo.

.

.

.

 _El chico de cabello plateado la observa sonrojar con frecuencia. Tomándolo como un gesto poco frecuente en las señoritas actuales._

 _— (Sí. Ella es como la protagonista del libro nuevo.)  
_ _Le llama la atención lo delicadas e ingenua que es para la edad que tiene. No es fácil toparse con una muchacha dulce.  
_ _— (Esto no es bueno. Porque si llega a toparse con un hombre como el protagonista... En la vida real podría hacerle daño.)_

 _Ambos continúan platicando por unos minutos más. Temas al azar o sobre la vida en la universidad. La soledad al estar en un departamento sin su padre y lo cariñosa que es Mikoto_ _— (Tengo que enseñarle como es el mundo para que nadie la lastime.)_

 _Se despiden con un abrazo simple y cálido. Kakashi no aparta sus ojos de ella hasta que la multitud, y la distancia, la desvanece de su visión._

 _— (Te pareces a la chica del libro, por eso debes dejar esa ingenuidad a un lado.)_

.

.

.

Llego a casa con la luna en su semblante creciente. No creí que me toparía con mi hermano en la librería y, si la impresión fue un poco incómoda al comienzo, la charla fue muy amena y, debo decir, madura.

Demoré en llegar, debido a que quise darme una vuelta por mi antiguo departamento.

La nostalgia... supongo.

Aparte de encontrarme con unas compañeras del salón. Me pidieron unas clases rápidas de matemáticas. No me podía negar ya que mañana tenemos una prueba y no quisiera que obtuvieran malas notas sólo porque no les brindé un poco de mi ayuda. Incluso me sirvió para repasar.

Entro por la puerta y llega a mis oídos unos murmullos y voces alteradas que atraen mi atención.

Kakashi-san, Itachi-san, Shikamaru-san, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sasuke-kun y Konohamaru-chan caminaban preocupados de un lado a otro en la sala murmurando o gritando palabras al aire; no comprendía ninguna de ellas.

— ¡Por qué no han llamado a la policía! —exclama Toneri-san mientras baja las escaleras.

— ¡De veras! No tengo ni una foto de ella para el cartel. —Menma-kun tiene por el cuello de la camisa a Naruto-kun.

— Llamemos a nuestra madre para pedir su número de celular. —comenta serio, pero con tono inquieto Gaara-san.

El golpe en la puerta principar me hace brincar y, en el balcón, aparece todo alterado Shī-nii.

— ¡Llegué lo más rápido que pude! ¡¿Aún no tienen noticias de ella?!

El ambiente tenso me invade. Parece que algo malo sucedió mientras estaba fuera y temo que haya un problema con mis padres.

— ¿Sucede algo malo —me acerco con cautela al más próximo y tranquilo de mis hermanos—, Kakashi-san?

— ¡Hinata!

Sus rostros voltean y se dirigen hacia mí con alivio en sus miradas.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Nos tenías preocupados.

— ¿Por qué no contestas el celular, tonta?

— ¡NEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAN!

— ¡Hinata-chan!

— Hermanita~

Todos se aproximaban, alguno de ellos con los brazos abiertos y otros sólo con grandes sonrisas. Tanta atención y ojos observándome me incomoda y lo único que hago es llevar mis manos delante de mi pecho.

— ¿Eh?

Antes de que cualquiera pueda acercarse, Kakashi-san da un paso frente a mí y me cubre por completo.

— Bien, bien, bien. —mis hermanos se detienen y me asomo por un costado. Puedo ver sus rostros algo molestos— Ya regresó, no hay necesidad de asediarla. Dejemos que nos explique porqué llega a estas horas.

Él también voltea.

— Hinata-san, ¿dónde estabas? —pregunta Itachi-san.

— Yo... Me topé con unas compañeras y me pidieron que les ayudara a estudiar... —sus miradas fijas me... me hacen sentir extraña. No estoy acostumbrada a tantas muestras de atención— Mi celular lo olvidé en mi recámara...

— Todos estaban preocupados y esto se volvió un caos... Qué fastidioso.

— Creímos que te habían atropellado o alguien te había secuestrado, Hinata.

— ¿Segura que estabas estudiando? —Menma-kun se acerca a mí y me agarra del brazo— O sera que te fuiste por allí con algún hombre. —abro mis ojos de par en par.

— ¡Suéltala, imbécil! —Naruto-kun aparece y separa el agarre— No trates así a Hinata-chan.

— ¡¿TIENES NOVIO?! —exclama Kiba-kun.

— ¡Eh! N-no... —gran parte de mis hermanos suspiran aliviados por mi respuesta. Menma-kun se acerca a mi oído.

— Mejor que así sea, porque tú me perteneces.

— Menma, ¿Qué le dijiste? —Shī-nii arruga la frente y se interpone entre él y yo.

Empezaron a discutir como aquella vez en la boda y siento que todo esto lo inicié por un error mío. No quiero ser una causa de riña entre mis hermanos.

— Lo... lo siento...

Mis palabras llegaron a oídos de Kakashi-san. Quien voltea hacia mí y pasa su mano por el cabello. Suspira mientras saca de su abrigo un pequeño libro.

— "Aquellos que no siguen el código ninja son escoria... —tomo el presente y observo que es un manga del cual nunca había escuchado antes—, pero aquel que no protege a sus amigos, es peor que escoria".

Ladeo mi cabeza y arrugo un poco mi frente al escuchar la extraña frase que me dice entre murmullos.

— Es un nuevo mangaka y su historia es muy interesante. —bajo la cabeza algo confundida. No comprendo por qué me da algo así en un momento como este— También te conseguí esto. —del mismo bolsillo saca el manga del cual hablamos en el café. Levanto los ojos y el rubor invade mis mejillas al ver el rostro de mi hermano. Ha bajado la mascarilla con su dedo índice para acercarse a mí con aquella sonrisa que solo podía apreciar con sus ojos adormilados.

Un simpático lunar reposa sobre su barbilla... Incluso, me atrevo a pensar que se ve muy sexy con él y eso enrojece aún más mi cara.

Coloca su mascarilla de regreso y revuelve mis cabellos con cariño para luego caminar rumbo a la puerta de la cocina. Voy tras él, viendo que el resto de mis hermanos aún siguen discutiendo e ignoran nuestra presencia.

— ¿Dónde vas a estas horas, Kakashi-san?

— Aprende a ignorarlos cuando se comporten así, porque lo hacen con frecuencia. —miro hacia atrás al oír aún sus voces— Y será más seguido contigo en casa.

— ¿Eh? —no comprendí la ultima frase. Quiero que la repita, pero me da pena decirle que no estaba prestando la debida atención.

— Cuando leas el primer manga —recupero la postura y me concentro sólo en sus palabras— me lo comunicas y, si te agrada, conseguiré los otros. —acepto con una pequeña reverencia—Mi compañero tampoco tiene problemas con darte un ejemplar cada semana.

— Gracias, Kakashi-san, pero esto es...

— Incluso puedes ir a la oficina un día y escoger los que gustes. —lo observó tranquila, sabiendo que negarme a su petición serían palabras al aire— Pero debo estar presente ya que Óbito es algo... especial.

Realiza un ruedo con sus ojos y vuelve a sonreír.

Agradezco los libros y bajo la mirada para observar las portadas. Abro los ojos de par en par y mi respiración se detiene por un segundo.

— No has hecho tu tarea, ¿cierto? —tomo los libros y los presiono contra mi pecho, levanto la cabeza y con una reverencia le pido a Kakashi-san que me disculpe con los demás.

Me dirijo a la habitación, presurosa.

El ensayo no es sencillo y, aunque leo fluido, me demoraré un poco colocando mis ideas en orden para la tarea.

.

.

.

 _El primero en notar la ausencia de Hinata y Kakashi fue Menma, pero cuando se dirigía a la cocina, la puerta se abre y se topa con Kakashi._

 _— Así que... tú también, ¿eh?  
_ _— Hinata se retiró a su alcoba, nadie la moleste que necesita hacer algunas tareas._

 _El malvado y sensual gemelo de cabello oscuro apretó la mandíbula y golpeó la pared cuando apreció el total desinterés en su comentario; ignorado por completo._ _Algunos estaban presurosos para ayudarla en sus tareas, pero Shī se entromete en su camino._

 _— Nos estamos portando como Kiba. —extiende los brazos en la base de la escalera para que nadie avance— Basta.  
_ _— ¡OYE!  
_ _— Creo que la opinión sobre nosotros da mucho que desear si reñimos frente a una señorita tan delicada como lo es Hinata-san.  
_ _—A mí me da igual. —estira su cuerpo un poco con el comentario— Llegó sana y salva, así que me voy a dormir.  
_ _— ¡Qué despreocupado eres, Shikamaru! ¡De veras!  
_ _— Si nuestra madre se enterara de lo que ha pasado seríamos severamente reprendidos. —expone Shino._

 _— ¿Por qué sales con ella a tomar un café? —aparece Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué te traes, Kakashi?_

 _— ¡Sí! ¡¿Tú que hacías con nee-chan?!  
_ _— ¿Acaso... no es obvio? —Menma se coloca en un puesto visible y las miradas se dirigen hacia él— Nuestro hermano sumaba puntos._

 _— ¿De qué está hablando, Kakashi? —Shī lleva sus ojos con reprimenda al peliplata.  
_ _— Haré lo mismo que Shikamaru. —levanta las manos y sube las escaleras con tranquilidad.  
_ _— Ella sí es aplicada. Deberías aprender de Hinata-san, hermanito._

 _— ¡tsk! ¡Cállate!_

 _Todos se miraban de manera errática y se dirigen a su respectivas alcobas._ _Shī se topa con Kakashi en la entrada de la casa._

 _— ¿No te vas?  
_ _— Ya es tarde y no hay nada malo en quedarme a dormir. —el rubio cierra los ojos un poco— Ademas, tampoco veo que te quieras ir, Shī._

 _Sonríe despreocupado tras aquella mascarilla y con una mano levantada se despide mientras sube al elevador._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan** : Perdonen chicas... La pereza en mi conductor. :( Pero eso no les molestará después de saber que..._

 _¡Voy a hacer un final con cada uno de ellos! ¿sorprendidas? :o_ _Sí, yo igual. Es que me daba un "no-se-qué" el dejar una línea sin final para cada uno. Lo malo es que no me voy a extender tanto con cada chico... y creo que me van a querer matar por eso. ¿Por qué? Bueno... :/_

 _En el cap 1, cada chico fue atraído de manera sutil por su sonrisa pero, por cada cap, ellos irán comprendiendo que ella es más una chica que una hermana. Por ello, haré mención de un evento que pasará con ella a solas._ _Y ese evento no será mencionado hasta el cap donde se quedan juntos._

 _Aunque, quiero preguntarles algo que SÍ tomaré en consideración._

 _El fic se desarrolla a través de la narración en presente de Hinata. ¿Quieren que el capítulo donde se queden juntos sea narrado por ella, por él o por la diosa Da-chan (en tercera persona)?_

 _Esperaré sus respuestas conexpectativaa. :D_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**


	4. Eres una chica especial, Hinata-san

_._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi-sama y la historia se asemeja al anime Brothers Conflict.  
–escrita a mi manera, claro está–_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _COMPETENCIA ENTRE HERMANOS_**

 _• Itachi •_

.

.

.

* * *

Es increíble lo rápido que se fue esta semana entre boda y mudanza. Ya es viernes y estoy saliendo del club de karate.

Hoy fue un buen día y me topé con todos mis hermanos en el desayuno. La conversación entre ellos me sigue pareciendo extraña, pero eso es normal... ¿no? Bueno, es que ellos llevan juntos casi toda su vida y yo... soy una total extraña.

Me da vergüenza preguntar los temas que tocan mientras estoy presente y, no me gustaría dañar la plática con interrogaciones que son, por mucho, comprensibles entre ellos.

— Sube, rápido.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —su voz me toma por sorpresa.

— Arriba, o te dejo aquí.

— ¡Y-ya voy!

Es... extraño. Sasuke-kun me está esperando a la salida de mis prácticas. Me alegra que ya no me vea como una carga... o es lo que quiero creer.

El viaje es tan silencioso como abrumador.

Siento que debería preguntar algo, o iniciar una conversación pero... pero no se me ocurre qué decir. Además, parece que él me observa de perfil cada cierto tiempo, mas no puedo asegurarlo porque creo, si lo miro, podría molestarse.

Llegamos sin contratiempos a la casa y cuando estoy descendiendo del vehículo, mi cintura es rodeada por unas finos bracitos.

— ¡Hinata-neechan!

— Konohamaru-chan.

— Hoy debo hacer unas tareas que son complicadas y debes ayudarme. —Sasuke-kun camina hacia mi lado del auto y toma mi bolso con brusquedad del asiento. Dando como resultado un golpe en la frente de mi hermanito— ¡Rayos!

Konohamaru-chan se aparta de mí y lo patea como aquella vez en la cocina. Entonces, Sasuke-kun deja mi maleta en la escalera para perseguirlo. Me quedo sola en la entrada.

Cierro la puerta y camino a las escaleras para recoger mi bolso, pero una mano sujeta la correa en el mismo sitio donde yo iba a tomarla; me sorprendo y al levantar la mirada me topo con un rostro serio que emanaba un aire cálido.

— Mi hermanito siempre ha sido vengativo.

— Itachi-san.

— Hinata-san. Buenas tardes. —ambos reverenciamos y el toma mi bolso— ¿Cómo estuvo tu práctica de hoy?

— Bien, gracias por preguntar. —entramos a casa y nos dirigimos al ascensor— ¿Los demás no... han llegado?

— Shino almorzó hace un par de horas y, desde entonces, permanece en el vivero —¡oh! Han pasado un par de días y aún no conozco toda la casa— y Shikamaru duerme en su recámara. —abre la puerta e ingresamos.

— ¿Tú... regresaste hace poco?

— En realidad hoy no salí.

— Yo... —me da pena indagar en su vida, pero no creo que le moleste si somos familia— creí que los doctores trabajaban todo el día.

— Un concepto errado, debo responder. —mantuvo el silencio que, a mi parecer, no era incómodo como cuando estaba de camino a casa con Sasuke-kun en el auto.

Ahora que lo pienso con detalle. Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun son los únicos de mis hermanos que se asemejan a Mikoto-san. ¿Serán hijos de nacimiento? Me pregunto qué sucedió con su padre. O quizá son solo inventos de mi alocada mente...

— ¿Hinata-san?

— _¡ah!_ —despierto de mis divagaciones y me percato que él sostenía la puerta del elevador para que yo saliera. Apresuro el paso y me disculpo por ser tan despistada.

— No debes, Hinata-san. —sus ojos observan los míos de una manera tan penetrante que... siento como si... si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos— Quieres saber sobre mi parecido con Sasuke y mi madre, ¿no es así? —contengo la respiración y abro mis párpados al notar que ha acertado.

He escuchado que hay personas con una capacidad intuitiva tan amplia, que parecen ser capaces de leer los pensamientos. Aunque en realidad son tan inteligentes que pueden saber mucho con el simple hecho de prestar atención a las reacciones y movimientos del rostro y cuerpo. Si ese es el caso de Itachi-san, es muy impresionante.

Muevo la cabeza de arriba a bajo.

— Mi madre se casó con un policía, el Tnte. Uchiha Fugaku, murió en un enfrentamiento con arma de fuego un par de años luego de que nació Sasuke.

— La... lamento lo sucedido. —bajo la cabeza— Y perdón por ser... tan imprudente.

— Descuida. —saco la llave de mi bolsillo y la introduzco en la puerta— Luego de unos años, nuestra madre adoptó al resto de nuestros hermanos. —lo invito a pasar a mi alcoba— Gracias, pero debes estar cansada y es mejor que reposes adecuadamente.

— _Está bien._ —él desvió sus pétreas pupilas hacia un costado, como si se arrepintiera de haberlo dicho. Su mirada volvió a la misma seriedad de antes y me pasó la maleta— Gracias por... —tomo la correa y la coloco sobre mi hombro— contarme algo tan privado.

— Cualquier cosa, estaré en el estudio.

— ¡¿Hay estudio?! —me calmo y desvió al rostro para evitar la vergüenza por la emoción expresada.

— Aún no conoces toda la casa. —niego con un pequeño dejo de pena— Si gustas puedo indicarte las partes más importantes.

— ¿No molesto?

— En lo absoluto. —asiente con cortesía— Te espero en la antesala en 30 minutos.

.

.

 _Hinata sonríe ante el gesto amable y cierra la puerta luego de que Itachi entra al elevador. Se ducha y viste un capri celeste pastel con una blusa azul ligera de tiras y un suéter tejido de color gris. Unos convers a juego._

 _Sale de su dormitorio y se choca contra uno de los chicos que estaba distraído en sus propios intereses. Ella se disculpa._

 _— Buenas tardes, Shikamaru-san.  
_ _— Tienes prisa.  
_ _— N-no así... —acomoda uno de sus mechones tras la oreja, pero éste regresa a la misma posición al tener el cabello tan suave y lacio. Ambos entran al elevador._

 _— Ten confianza._

 _— ¿eh?  
_ _— Te ves algo blanda. —estira los brazos como muestra de haberse despertado hace poco— No dejes que alguien te diga que no puedes, porque veo que eres fuerte. —lo observa muy confundida ante las palabras y cuando iba a preguntar, las puertas se abren y se topa con la mirada de Itachi._

 _Shikamaru camina hacia la cocina._

 _— Te ves bien. —ella sonroja y sonríe en agradecimiento— Sígueme. —caminan hacia la entrada principal._

.

.

— El jardinero llega cada día, por las mañanas, para arreglar los arbustos y regar las flores de la jardinera delantera; sin embargo, Gaara-kun y Shino-kun se encargan de cuidar el vivero. —camino a su lado escuchando con gusto. Su tono de voz es profundo y muy calmado; me hace sentir protegida.

— _Este lugar es muy hermoso._ —volteo y me percato de su mirada en mi rostro— ¿Q-qué sucede?

— El cambio es muy brusco. ¿Te sientes cómoda con todo?

— Oh... Claro. —respiro profundo y observo una hermosa flor de color morado oscuro con pistilos amarillos. Me acerco y acuclillo para tocarla. Me gustan mucho las flores. El hecho es que mi hobbie es prensarlas.

— ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

— _Pues..._ —elevo la mirada y noto lo alto y fornido que es mi hermano. Sus facciones masculinas y maduras, pero con aire juvenil— Me gustan todas. No tengo una en particular.

Me levanto y caminamos de regreso a la casa.

Subimos al piso donde está mi alcoba y recorremos hasta el fondo del pasillo. Me topo con una puerta de madera de un estilo distinto al de las alcobas; Itachi-san la abre y contemplo una escalera. Mi hermano empieza a subirlas y lo sigo.

Una terraza muy bella; exquisitamente decorada. Es lo que atrae mi atención con agrado.

Unas sillas plegables alrededor de una mesita baja hechos de plástico con madera, y un par de hamacas bajo un tejado de luces en forma de flor; en varios colores. Adornada de varias macetas con plantas ornamentales.

— Este lugar debe verse muy bello por la noche.

— Nuestra madre lo decoró. —me acerco a la orilla de la terraza para apreciar el extenso jardín trasero; Itachi-san se aproxima por mi izquierda— Debió ser complicado para ella. —me observa y, antes de que pudiera comprender a lo que me refería, expongo mis ideas con algo de vergüenza por ser tan curiosa— Hablo de... _criar tantos hijos._

— Shī-san, Kakashi-san y yo la ayudábamos con ciertos detalles —se recuesta en el muro que bordea la terraza—, aunque cada uno de nosotros se vale por sí mismo.

Una brisa fresca llega por delante y cierro mis ojos por unos segundos para sentir el aire recorrer mi cabello suelto. El silencio es tan relajante y la vista es espléndida.

De la nada, una melodía de celular distrae mi serenidad y mis pupilas se topan con las de mi hermano.

— Tranquila, es el mio.

Se aparta unos pasos y atiende con respeto y cortesía. No logro comprender su conversación, pero siento que su aura cambia un poco; como si algo le incomodara. Cierra la llamada.

— ¿Su... Sucede algo malo, Itachi-san? —gira su rostro hacia mí y desvía la mirada hacia las sillas, donde toma asiento; yo lo sigo.

— Hinata-san.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Conoces alguna chica que esté libre mañana? —llevo mi dedo a la barbilla y mis pupilas divagan de nube en nube pensando en mis amigas— ¿Alguna muchacha de mi edad?

— No. —mira el suelo por menos de un segundo— _Perdón._

Permanecemos en silencio y observamos el cielo por varios minutos.

El ambiente me envuelve y arrulla como si estuviera en una gran almohada de algodón. Los párpados me pesan y, poco a poco, siento que el cansancio de la práctica y la quietud del lugar me hacen cerrar los ojos.

Una calidez me envuelve y el fresco aire de la brisa crea un cómodo sitio en el cual reposar. Quiero abrir los párpados, pero no puedo. Mi propio sistema no me lo permite y me dejo llevar por la agradable sensación. Sin embargo, el golpe seco de la madera en la pared me levanta de golpe y volteo hacia el sonido; Itachi-san hace lo mismo.

— ¿Qué haces a solas con ella?

— Sasuke-kun.

— ¡Nee-chan! —Konohamaru-chan aparece detrás y corre hacia mí; se lanza sin golpearme o lastimarme— Mis tareas, nee-chan, debes ayu... —sobre mi pecho está la chaqueta que Itachi-san estaba usando— ¿Qué haces con la ropa de Itachi-niichan?

— Bueno... Me estaba quedando dormida y, creo que...

— Hinata-san. —él se levanta y con la mirada comprendo que no debo explicar lo sucedido. Itachi-san llama a Sasuke-kun con su mano en un gesto muy dulce. Él se acerca, con un poco de enfado en su rostro y abro mis párpados cuando noto la seña que le hace en la frente.

Un topecito con los dedos índice y medio en el centro de su frente. Sasuke-kun lleva su mano a la cabeza y chasquea la lengua en señal de rechazo.

— Responde.

— No hay necesidad, Sasuke. —voltea hacia mí y reverencia— Debo excusarme, Hinata-san. —hago lo mismo y él se marcha de la terraza.

Konohamaru-chan toma mi mano para levantarme de la silla. Empieza a jalarme, señalando que es mi deber procurar que sus estudios sean de excelencia. Sonrío ante su vocabulario y actitud mandona; aunque tierna a la vez.

Giro la cabeza y noto la mirada fija de Sasuke-kun. Sus ojos... Iguales y, al mismo tiempo, diferentes a los de Itachi-san. La sensación que transmiten me hacen sentir de dos formas distintas.

.

.

Estoy con Konohamaru-chan en el comedor desde hace un par de horas. El cielo a cambiado de su tranquilo e iluminado celeste a un bello manto azul marino salpicado de gotas blancas brillantes.

Me levanto y le pido a mi hermanito que termine los ejercicios de matemáticas mientras voy a la cocina para preparar unos bocaditos para los dos. Él sonríe gustoso y se agacha en el cuaderno para concentrarse. Me levanto y al entrar en la cocina me topo con alguien a quien no esperaba ver en casa.

— ¿Qué haces, Shino-kun?

— Encontré una hormiga exploradora y quiero evitar su muerte. —sus palabras siempre desprenden un tinte oscuro y pesimista, pero siento que le preocupa el bienestar de la pequeña hormiga y eso es algo diferente en un joven de nuestra edad.

— Pero... —comento mientras abro el refrigerador para sacar la mermelada y un poco de jugo— ¿al buscar alimento no está evitando su muerte y —coloco los alimentos en el mesón y luego me dirijo al estante por unas galletas— las de sus compañeras en el hormiguero? —el silencio es vacío. Siento como si Shino-kun ya no está y volteo para asegurarme de que me haya escuchado... o de que siga ahí.

Lo que consigo es notar sus gafas fijas en mí.

— ¿Dije... algo malo?

— No pensé que conocieras sobre insectos. —sonrío y tomo una cuchara y un plato tendido.

— Hace poco, en clase de ciencias, tratamos el tema de sociedad en ciertos grupos de insectos y llamó mi atención. —llevo mis ojos al mesón para colocar galletas untadas con un poco de mermelada en el plato que saqué— Y leí por mi cuenta sobre varios de ellos... _Aunque son solo cosas básicas._

Se acerca al mesón sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un poco de azúcar, mientras yo me dirijo al estante donde se guardan los vasos.

— ¿Quieres un poco de jugo?

— Gracias. —sirvo el líquido en los vasos y le extiendo uno.

Mientras regreso las galletas al estante, la mermelada y la jarra de jugo al refrigerador, platico sobre lo que me han dicho mis hermanos.

— Escuché de los demás que te gustan mucho los insectos.

— Es cierto.

— Eso significa que sabes muchos más sobre ellos que yo. —lo miro de una manera fugaz mientras lavo la cuchara que usé— ¿Por qué dijiste que la hormiga podría morir? —coloco el plato con galletas en una bandeja y los vasos con jugo para mí y Konohamaru-chan.

— Haz de saber que el vivero es cuidado por Gaara-san y mi persona. —asiento— Él se preocupa por las plantas y yo por los insectos.

— Es como una comunidad. —vuelve a observarme detrás de esas gafas— Si hay una exploradora, podrían llegar más de sus amigas y crear una colonia, y ello rompería el ecosistema... —acomoda sus gafas— ¿ci-cier... to? —asiente levemente.

Es de noche y aún tiene puestas las gafas. Deber ser... su estilo. Es llamativo y, al mismo tiempo, desapercibido. Me doy cuenta, poco a poco, la personalidad de cada uno de mis hermanos.

Tomo la bandeja y me excuso para ir al comedor con Konohamaru-chan. Shino-kun iba a abrir la puerta para que yo pasara, pero un golpe del otro extremo lo empuja y, como una pila de dominos, también caigo. El jugo y las galletas quedaron esparcidos por todo el piso.

— ¡Demonios! —él lleva sus manos a la cabeza y tira de su cabello marrón al notar lo que había sucedido— ¡¿Estás bien, Hinata?!

— S-sí, Kiba-kun. —Shino-kun me ayuda a ponerme en pie— No me pasó nada malo.

— Normal que Kiba sea tan intempestivo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! —él arruga la frente por el comentario de nuestro hermano.

— Tu imprudencia ha dañado la ropa de Hinata-san. —hecho un vistazo al suelo y observo mi blusa y el abrigo... manchados por el jugo.

— Sácate la ropa. —levanto la mirada y el ardor llega rápido. Creo que malinterpreto sus palabras pero no puedo evitar sonrojar— ¡Date prisa o también se ensuciará tu brasier!

Abro los ojos mientras respiro profundo. Mi cara arde tanto como si la tuviera sobre una hornilla de la estufa. Quiero pronunciar cualquier palabra, un monosílabo estaría bien, pero no puedo. ¡La vergüenza no me lo permite! Y mis labios tiritan en respuesta.

— ¡¿Hinata?! —empiezo a correr mirando el suelo para evitar que mis hermanos vean mi reacción ante las palabras de Kiba-kun.

— ¡¿Nee-chan?! —subo las escaleras y entro al elevador. En ese lugar me tranquilizo, hasta que las puertas se abren en mi piso. Doy pasos lentos hasta llegar frente a mi puerta pensando lo infantil que actué por las palabras de Kiba-kun. Él no lo decía en mala intención. Mikoto-san me había dicho que Kiba-kun es directo. Soy la única chica en casa y, como Mikoto-san trabaja en lo mismo que mi padre, seguro ella también estaba ausente por mucho tiempo. Lo que me da a pensar que la vía de comunicación con las chicas, por parte de Kiba-kun, debe ser estrecha... muy limitada.

— _¿-?_ —una brisa fresca llega a mis piernas y brazos. Llevo mi rostro hacia donde, creo, está la fuente antes de abrir mi alcoba, y noto la puerta de la terraza abierta— ( _¿Habrá alguien arriba o se olvidaron de cerrarla?_ ) —camino y asciendo los peldaños para asegurarme que nadie está allí. Para sorpresa me topo con Itachi-san.

Me detengo a observar su rostro de perfil. Sus ojos demostraban una mirada sin expresión, pero su actitud, o lo que podía percibir, no era igual.

— ¿Itachi-san? —voltea y observa mi ropa.

— Eso es obra de Kiba.

Sonrío por su comentario tan acertado, pero al mismo tiempo, me siento algo incómoda por la suciedad sobre mí— _Volviste a acertar._ —me observa por unos segundos— Me gustaría poder hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Pues... —llevo mis pupilas de un lugar a otro intentando ordenar la idea que quiero decir— Sa-saber lo que piensan los demás con solo observar. —es lo único que logro mencionar.

— No es tan grato. —lleva su rostro de regreso hacia la lejanía del paisaje nocturno. Me sorprenden sus palabras.

Las luces del tejado están apagadas y me acerco a él.

— ¿Por qué dices algo como eso, Itachi-san?

— Puedo leer a los demás, pero me es difícil expresar mis emociones. —agacho un poco mis párpados mientras coloco las manos sobre el muro de la terraza.

— Pero, tu familia... Mikoto-san... Deben saber cuando te sientes mal o, enfermo.

— No. —me mira de perfil— Y debes decir "nuestra familia".

— _Oh..._ —pasé por alto que somos hermanos— Pero yo... siento que algo te molesta. —voltea— Esta tarde, después de la llamada tú, pues... —empiezo a jugar con mis dedos debido a la presión de su mirada intensa— Parecía que algo te... inquietaba. —elevo los ojos por un leve momento— Y te sigue inquietando.

Abre los párpados un poco, para luego agacha y esbozar una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

— Un amigo se va a casar —empieza a hablar mientras desvía los ojos hacia la pared— y me llamó para que asista a la boda y recepción.

— Eso es bueno. —elevo la cabeza y observo con serenidad que él camina hacia el interruptor— ¿verdad?

— No.

— _¿N-no?_ —ladeo la cabeza— ¿Por qué?

— Si no llevo una acompañante, me presentarán a una chica para que tengamos una cita. —sigo sin comprender qué hay de malo que unos amigos quieran que otros buenos amigos formen pareja— No quiero conocer a mi compañera de esa manera. —debería asustarme que sea tan preciso con mis ideas, pero no siento temor.

Ahora comprendo por qué me preguntó por alguna amiga, o conocida, sin planes para mañana.

— Si no te molesta —me dejo llevar por el pesar de mi hermano y, como yo quiero ayudarlo, hablo sin analizar— puedo acompañarte. —él iba a encender el interruptor, pero se detiene— Quiero... compartir tiempo con ustedes. —bajo el rostro.

— (Hinata-san...)

— Además... puedo conocer un poco más sobre la vida de Itachi-san.

— Cierra los ojos. —no sé por qué me pide algo así, pero obedezco.

Una colorida iluminación llega a través de mis párpados y vuelvo a oír la voz de mi hermano diciendo que los abra.

Quedo deslumbrada por el lugar tan... tan... No se me ocurre como describir lo hermoso que se ve... siendo algo simple.

Siento una mano amplia en mi hombro y volteo; a mi lado está mi hermano observándome de aquella forma penetrante y cálida.

— Eres una chica especial, Hinata-san. —coloca su mano en mi mejilla y siento lo suave y grande que es. Su pulgar se mueve un poco por debajo de mi ojo y luego la aparta— Tenías una migaja en tu rostro.

— _Ah... E-eh... y-yo..._ —no puedo articular nada; ni en mi boca, menos en mi cabeza. La brisa fría me envuelve, mas siento que soy un volcán a punto de explotar.

— Si no fuéramos familia, creería que están a punto de besarse.

— ¡T-Toneri-san! —doy un paso hacia atrás y niego con las manos— ¡I-Itachi-san me mostraba lo bonito que es de noche la terraza! —empieza a acercarse.

Toneri-san está usando un traje de negocios. No recuerdo en lo que trabaja y me da pena preguntarle. Soy demasiado despistada... — _Aah... aaaah..._ ¡achú!

— Empapada en jugo y recibiendo la brisa en la terraza... Qué poco desconsiderado de tu parte, Itachi. —se quita la leva y la coloca sobre mis hombros.

— E-espera, Toneri-san... —quiero apartarla pero él me lo impide— luego se manchará con jugo.

— Tú eres más importante. —coloca su brazo por sobre mi hombro y me conduce dentro de la casa. Quiero voltear para ver a Itachi-san, mas Toneri-san me lo impide con el hombro.

— Date una ducha caliente y luego bajas para cenar. Traje algo para ti. —comenta cuando estamos frente a mi alcoba.

— No debiste molestarte, Toneri-san. —me mira tan fijo como Itachi-san, sólo que sus ojos no parecen buscar algo; sino, como si quisiera que vea lo mismo que él.

Ingreso a mi alcoba y me dirijo a la ducha, entonces noto que aún llevo la leva de mi hermano— (La lavaré antes de entregársela.) —la tomo por los hombros y la contemplo. Desprende un olor a menta, muy suave.

.

.

 _Hinata termina su ducha y al llegar a la sala, se topa con varios de sus hermanos conversando de diversos temas. La mesa es puesta por Itachi y Kiba. Este último habia sido detenido por Shino para que limpiara el desastre que había provocado._

 _Se sientan al comedor todos, excepto Shī y Kakashi; ellos no estaban en casa._

 _Disfrutan de una comida preparada por Itachi, quien era uno de los pocos que sabe defenderse en la cocina. Entonces, Toneri se levanta y va a la sala por un pequeño paquete que coloca frente a la chica de ojos perla. Ella agradece y al abrirlo, por insistencia de él, se topa con un pequeño rollo de canela. Sonríe gustosa y los presentes observan al peliblanco con sus párpados un poco juntos._

 _— ¿Por qué no traes para todos, hermano? —comenta Menma con un dejo de sarcasmo.  
_ _— Porque la princesa de la familia se merece este tipo de trato. —el sensual gemelo arruga la frente.  
_ _— Puedo convidar un bocado para cada uno. —comenta sin saber el trasfondo de las palabras entre ellos.  
_ _— ¡Eso es genial, Hinata-chan! ¡De ver-! —Sasuke lo golpea en la cabeza— ¡Por qué lo hiciste, teme!_

 _Itachi se levanta y pide orden en señal de respeto hacia la señorita presente. Que a Mikoto no le gustaría saber que se estan comportando como gañanes con la nueva miembro de la familia y los involucrados en el problema piden disculpas ante la chica, excepto Menma._

 _— Puedes retirarte a tu recámara y degustar el postre en tranquilidad, Hinata-san. —demostrando esa mirada de mando y ternura que únicamente ella era capaz de entender tras esa máscara de inexpresividad._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** ¿Qué os parece? ;) Se de muchas Itachifans que esperaban este cap :D_

 _Les aclaro algo. Konohamaru y Naruto tiene una relación de hermandad en la serie, así deduje que con Sasuke sería algo más salvaje, sin dejar de ser infantil. Y como sabemos que Sasuke-kun (en el manga) es el señor de la venganza :v, quise hacerlo con ese estilo sin que resulte tan malvado... porque ustedes y yo sabemos que el verdadero peligro en esta casa es Menma ;D ...o será alguien más? :O_

 _Espero que les guste y que me perdonen por la demora._

 _Una pregunta al aire... ¿Cuál creen que será el protagonista del siguiente capítulo? :3_

 _¿Merezco algún review? :)_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_


	5. A mi lado verás la luna

_._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Masashi-sama y la historia se asemeja al anime Brothers Conflict.  
–escrita a mi manera, claro está–_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

.

.

.

 **COMPETENCIA ENTRE HERMANOS**

 **• Toneri •**

.

.

.

* * *

Es un bello domingo por la mañana y la luz del sol que ingresa por la ventana calienta mi rostro. Abro los ojos con lentitud y un poco de pereza, pero la curiosidad por recorrer cada rincón de esta gran casa me despierta como una gran taza de café. No es que vaya a revisar cada lugar... En realidad quiero ver el invernadero que está en el jardín trasero.

Bajo por las escaleras cuando descubro que está al lado izquierdo de la entrada a la terraza.

Llego a la sala y me topo con Shikamaru-san; duerme plácidamente en el sofá. No quiero despertarlo y decido abrir la puerta del balcón con cautela, pero el sonido del teléfono me hace saltar y mi hermano se despierta.

— _Qué fastidio..._ —se levanta del sofá y rasca su nuca con mucha lentitud mientras realiza un sonoro bostezo. Me quedo tan quieta como una estatua. No sé la razón de permanecer así, ya que es mi familia...— La mayoría despierta después de las nueve. —ya en la escalera, Shikamaru-san voltea mientras estira uno de sus brazos— No prepares el desayuno o luego se acostumbrarán y eso sólo te dará trabajo extra. —asiento levemente mientras parpadeo por la impresión de saber que estoy presente en la sala— Por cierto, Hinata.

— ¿S-sí?

— No atiendo el teléfono, porque los vendedores son un fastidio.

— ¡Ah! —corro a la mesita mientras Shikamaru-san desaparece en el pasillo. Levanto el auricular— Buenos días, —mi padre se casó con Mikoto-san, pero no se han modificado los apellidos, así que respondo bajo el nombre de la familia original— familia-

— _Hinata-san._ —una voz masculina interrumpe— _Tu voz es aún más preciosa por teléfono._

— ¿T-Toneri-san?

— _Sí._ —me avergüenzo ante su cumplido.

— Necesitas algo.

— _No quisiera molestarte..._

— No, Toneri-san. —sonrío al saber que puedo hacer algo por uno de mis hermanos— Quiero ayudarte. —del otro lado de la línea se escucha un silencio; algo meditativo.

— _Olvidé mi bufanda en casa. ¿Puedes traérmela?_

— Por supuesto. —quizá mis planes no son lo que pensé para este bello domingo, pero pasar un tiempo con Toneri-san, y conocer un poco de su vida, es mucho mejor.

— _En mi recámara, sobre el escritorio. Es roja._ —en su alcoba. Nunca he entrado al cuarto de un chico.

— _¡Oh!_ Pero... ¿y la llave?

— _Mi habitación siempre está abierta._

Luego de indicarme la dirección en donde está, me dispongo a ir a su cuarto. Abro la puerta con un poco de vergüenza, siento que no es correcto... Para mi sorpresa, todo está muy bien ordenado y la decoración es muy diferente a como me lo imaginé.

Unas extrañas máscaras kabuki y adornos tradicionales japoneses se encontraban por doquier, sin llegar a sobrecargar la atmósfera. Es armonioso y llamativo a la vez.

Tomo la bufanda; se encontraba sobre una mesa decorativa— (Extraño...) —es nueva; recién comprada. Supongo que la adquirió ayer cuando no me encontraba en casa; por la boda.

Salgo de la recámara presurosa. Me da pena estar en la habitación de un hombre... aunque esté sola.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —los profundos ojos azules de Naruto-kun se dibujan en sus párpados al encontrarme saliendo del cuarto— ¡¿Pero qué-!?

— B-buenos días, Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué hacías allí? —sus ojos me observan por completo mientras su frente se arruga— ¿Vas a salir? ¡¿Dónde vas?!

— Toneri-san olvidó algo y... y me pidió que se lo lleve.

— ¡¿Piensas ir sola?! ¡¿De veras?! —asiento tímidamente. Siento como si me regañara. Su mirada es... es...— ¡No te muevas! ¡Ni un milímetro! —exclama sujetando mis hombros.

Lo veo correr y entrar a otra habitación; debe ser su alcoba. Permanezco quieta, parpadeando seguido sin saber si lo que vi fue mi imaginación. Expulso el aire de mis pulmones con tranquilidad y me dirijo al elevador. Las puertas se abren y me topo con...

— ¡Hinata! —expresa con una gran sonrisa— ¡Hola!

— Buen día, Kiba-kun. —entro al ascensor y mi hermano coloca su brazo por sobre mi hombro para acercarme a su cuerpo.

El calor que desprende es natural y abrigador, como si... como si...

— ¡OI, OI! —una mano detiene la puerta con desesperación y el elevador se abre— ¡Te dije que me...! —Naruto-kun entra al ascensor y arruga la frente— ¡Suéltala, Kiba! —agarra mi brazo y me aparta de Kiba-kun con molestia.

— No te metas, Naruto. —sus rostros se acercan casi hasta tocar sus frentes.

— No... no se peleen. —me observan de perfil y se dan la espalda con molestia cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus cachetes en el proceso.

La puerta se abre.

— Nos vemos más tarde, Kiba-kun.

— ¡¿Nos vemos?! —exclama sorprendido mientras salimos del elevador.

— ¡Sí, nos vemos! —Naruto-kun se aproxima y me toma de la mano con algo de temor, apartando sus ojos de mí. Nos dirigímos a la puerta, pero Kiba-kun nos separa.

— ¡Ni de chiste, Naruto! —expresa con un dejo de sarcasmo— Eres demasiado tarado como para que vayas de compañía.

Empiezan a reñir... otra vez.

Los chicos son... Son extrañas las relaciones entre los hermanos. Mis amigas me habían dicho que las familias numerosas tienen una comunicación más abierta y fluida. Supongo, este tipo de relación es la que yo no podía tener con papá por su trabajo... además de estar sola todo el tiempo.

— Buenos días, Hinata-san. —en la entrada principal aparece Gaara-san— No discutan frente a una señorita. —los reprende con tranquilidad y don de mando. Respondo el saludo y él observa el paquete en mis manos— ¿Vas de salida, Hinata-san? —asiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Va al templo! —expresa Naruto-kun algo preocupado; lo percibo en su tono de voz. ¿Por qué será?

Gaara-san toma unas llaves de la mesa en la antesala y me mira, ignorando la presencia de mis otros hermanos— Yo te llevo.

— ¡ _ **NOS**_ llevas! —expresa Kiba-kun— También voy.

— ¡No seas metido y lárgate con tu jauría, de veras!

Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun discutían por... Aún no comprendo la razón exacta— _¡-!_ —Gaara-san sujeta mi muñeca y me hala fuera de la casa con tanta gentileza como aspereza, no deja de ser extraña su actitud.

Su tacto... Es como tocar una calidez que no te arrulla como la de Kiba-kun; la que parece ser una gran manta. Gaara-san desprende calor seco; como si fuera un desierto.

Llegamos a un auto, rojo como su cabellera. Abre la puerta del co-piloto como todo un caballero e ingreso con tranquilidad. Escucho la puerta trasera juntarse y el escándalo de mis hermanos por ingresar. Gaara-san toma asiento y enciende el vehículo.

— Abrochen su cinturón. —obedezco y mis hermanos igual. El carro arranca.

Durante el trayecto, mientras Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun hablan sobre lo aburrido que es ir donde Toneri-san, yo analizo un poco la situación de edades.

— Gaara-san —mi voz, fue como un tranquilizante para los pasajeros del asiento trasero; el conductor atiende a mis palabras sin dejar de prestar atención al camino— Tú... eres un año mayor que yo, ¿verdad?

— Así es. —medito por un momento y siento las miradas intensas de los acompañantes en mi espalda.

— Yo también soy un año mayor, Hinata.

— Hinata-chan y yo tenemos la misma edad. —replica Naruto-kun con una sonrisa traviesa que diviso por el retrovisor.

— ¿Por qué sólo a él le preguntas? —indaga Kiba-kun en el ceño fruncido. Debe creer que soy una grosera por no tomar en cuenta su opinión... Error mío.

— Perdón, Kiba-kun. —volteo y sonrío apenada por mi falta de consideración— Es que... estaba pensando sobre Toneri-san. —Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun bufan molestos.

— ¿Qué pensabas, Hinata-san? —pregunta sin apartar los ojos de camino. Su tono es dulce y áspero.

— Bueno... —llevo la mano a mi barbilla. Estoy intrigada por la decoración en la alcoba de mi hermano. Ellos viven juntos desde siempre... supongo. Así que deben saber sobre los gustos de Toneri-san. Si dejar de lado que la dirección que me dijo es la de un templo budista a las afueras de la ciudad— Es sobre los adornos en el cuarto de TOneri-san.

— Así que entraste. —responde Gaara-san y so asiento algo avergonzada.

— Es miembro de una secta religiosa. —me dice Kiba-kun con tinte macabro— Él dice ser un monje budista, pero en realidad es... —abre los ojos y expone las manos como si dibujara un arcoiris— ¡un anfitrión!

— _¿A-anfitrión?_ —me parece que he escuchado esa palabra cuando conversaba con mis amigas... El significado no llega a mi memoria ahora. curvo las cejas al igual que Naruto-kun y cuando estoy a punto de preguntar si significado, Gaara-san interrumpe con indiferencia.

— Te gustan las flores, ¿verdad, Hinata-san?

— Sí. —respondo atenta y sin prestarle atención al tema. Cuando me reúna con mi hermano se lo preguntaré en persona.

— ¡¿De veras, Hinata-chan?! —Naruto-kun parece olvidar el tema también— ¿Te gusta la jardinería?

— En realidad me gusta prensar flores. —respondo a tono bajo.

.

.

 _Hinata, Naruto y Gaara terminan conversando sobre plantas y los usos que se le dan debido a los conocimientos que poseían sobre el tema. Kiba se sentía desplazado, pero logró cambiar la conversación y hablar un poco sobre los animales que cuidaba en el orfanato._

 _El paisaje de casas y viviendas cambia a un lugar boscoso, lleno de pinos y árboles de gran talle. Ella estaba embelesada observando por la ventana. El templo se ubicaba a unos 15 minutos de su hogar. Podía llegar tomando un bus que tardaba el doble._

.

.

— Hinata-san. —en la entrada nos recibe nuestro hermano con una sonrisa algo difuminada al notar que llego con los demás— Creí que vendrías sola.

— Ya quisieras, idiota. —responde Naruto-kun.

— Hola, Toneri-san. —me acerco con una sonrisa y extiendo el paquete. Entonces me doy cuenta que la ropa que está utilizando es muy particular. Una vestimenta de monje zen budista en tono oscuro, lo que hace resaltar sus ojos celestes hielo y su blanca cabellera; así como su piel de nieve— Aquí tienes. —Le extiendo la bolsa donde llevo su bufanda.

— Hace un poco de viento debido al otoño. Con esta ropa me cuesta mucho colocarla en mi cuello, ¿serías tan amable de hacerlo por mí? —expresa mi hermano, y sin darme tiempo a reacción se acerca e inclina. Me inquieta un poco el tenerlo cerca, pero no quiero decepcionarlo. Saco la bufanda y antes de que pudiera colocarla en su cuello, Naruto-kun me la quita de las manos y me sonríe mientras arruga la frente.

— A mí me gustan las bufandas, pero no tengo una. —Toneri-san se la quita mientras lo observa levemente molesto ante la imprudencia de mi hermano rubio; me la vuelve a pasar y se agacha ante mí sin dejar de mirarme con intensidad.

Coloco la prenda con cuidado de que no quede tan ajustada ni floja, mas un extraño sonido proviene de la dentadura de Naruto-kun. Mira a Toneri-san con la frente muy arrugada.

Debe tener frío también.

— _Eh..._ Naruto-kun. —mi voz atrae su mirada y me sonríe con calidez— _Yo..._ yo sé tejer un poco. —juego con mis dedos y bajo la mirada— Si no te importa... _puedo intentar tejer una para ti._

Las grandes manos de él sobre mis hombros me sorprenden por un momento y noto su amplia y soleada sonrisa delante de mí— ¡Eso sería lo mejor del mundo, Hinata! ¡De veras! —sonrío ante su contagiosa y desbordante alegría, hasta que Kiba lo toma por la camiseta para alejarse con él hacia una parte donde no podía escuchar su discusión.

— No prestes atención a su comportamiento, Hinata-san. —platica sereno Toneri-san y me invita a entrar al templo.

Cuando coloco mi pie sobre el escalón, noto que Gaara-san se marcha en el vehículo. Eso me entristece un poco. Creí que se quedaría con nosotros, pero seguro tenía una diligencia a realizar el día de hoy. Continúo el camino empedrado y volteo por simple reflejo— (¿Naruto-kun?) —noto que él observa desaparecer el auto a la distancia con una melancólica mirada.

Quizá pasó algo malo...

— Hinata-san.

— _¡Ah!_ —golpeo la espalda de Toneri-san— Perdón... _Yo... eh..._

— Descuida. —me aparto rápido de él y continúo el trayecto mientras Kiba-kun se acerca con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Hinata, te dije que Toneri es una farsa. —parpadeo confundida ante su comentario. Toneri-san está un par de metros lejos de nosotros y Kiba-kun murmura— _Él no es gerente de un restaurante._

— _¿A qué te refieres, Kiba-kun?_ —yo también murmuro sin saber exactamente por qué.

— _Ya te lo dije, ¿no?! Es el anfitrión de un club para damas._ —mis mejillas arden un poco al escuchar sus palabras. Ya recuerdo lo que hace un anfitrión en un club para damas. Mis amigas hablaban de querer ir a un lugar así al terminar el instituto.

— ¡¿De qué ha-?! —Kiba-kun le cubre la boca a Naruto-kun y lo obliga a guardar silencio.

— _Le decía a Hinata la verdad sobre Toneri._

— _¿Qué verdad?_

— _¡_ _ **Esa**_ _verdad!_ —Kiba-kun me codea un poco y lo miro confundida ante el gesto. Él evita hacer contacto visual conmigo y tose un poco.

— Aaaah... ¡Claro, claro! —expresa Naruto-kun mientras guiña el ojo a mi otro hermano— _¡_ _ **Esa**_ _verdad!_ —ya no sabía si estar avergonzada o preocupada por su extraño comportamiento— _Ten cuidado de él, Hinata-chan._

— _Sí, porque es todo un gigoló*._

— ¿Qué es eso? —esa palabra es totalmente desconocida para mí. Ambos chicos se miran el uno al otro y cada quien agarra uno de mis brazos para detener el andar al interior del templo. Me sueltan— _¿Qué sucede?_ —se vuelven a mirar entre ellos y se acercan a mí.

— Verás, Hinata-chan, eso es... _¿cómo lo digo?_ —Kiba-kun lo empuja y se coloca delante de mí.

— Tan idiota como siempre, Naruto. —mi hermano rubio gruñe ante sus palabras— Verás, Hinata. Un gigoló es un hombre que recibe dinero a cambio de placer sexual. —mi rostro arde por su franqueza.

— ¡¿Eso es?! —expresa Naruto tan sorprendido como yo.

— Si... —Kiba-kun lleva la mano a su barbilla y curva las cejas un poco— No es exactamente así... Creo que él sólo disfruta conquistando a las chicas. —coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y nuestros ojos se miran fijo— Por eso no debes estar a solas con él.

Naruto-kun me aparta de él y también me mira, con las mejillas rojas— Si te molesta o dice algo, ¡cualquier cosa!, tú me lo dices y le dará una paliza. ¡De veras!

— **Bienvenidos.** —expresa un coro de voces detrás de nosotros y los tres saltamos.

Un trío de monjes budistas nos reciben con un rostro sereno y una reverencia, detrás de ellos aparece Toneri-san; me mira de una manera intensa y la evito.

— Nosotros les enseñaremos el lugar.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun son llevados por los señores lejos de mi vista. Ni si quiera sus gritos y quejas me son posibles escuchar ahora— Yo seré tu guía, Hinata-san. —comenta la voz suave de mi hermano mayor y asiento con timidez. Camino a su lado.

.

.

 _Toneri le enseña cada bello jardín, pintura y arte plasmado en el terreno sagrado del cual es líder en iluminación. Cuando él se acercaba un poco, ella no podía olvidar las palabras de sus perdidos hermanos y la hacía sentir un poco incómoda. A Toneri le gustaba su actitud tan ingenua, demostrada con el rojo de sus mejillas. De hecho le parecía adorable que sus hermanos hayan dicho eso de él y así poder ver ese lado tan adorable de la chica bajita a quien debía llamar hermana._

 _Pero la broma no debía seguir en pie si realmente quería que ella pensara en él como realmente es... un hombre en el camino de la iluminación._

.

.

Regresamos a la entrada del lugar luego de un par de horas y observo a mis hermanos con el rostro colérico, emitiendo sonidos de molestia y pateando las rocas del estacionamiento empedrado. Pienso en llamarlos, pero Toneri-san me detiene con un gentil tacto sobre mi hombro y volteo sorprendida e inquieta al seguir con esas palabras dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

— Hinata-san.

— _¿S-sí?_ —respondo casi sin elevar el tono de mi voz y evitando hacer contacto visual.

— Debo decirte la verdad sobre mi trabajo. —sobresalto. ¿Nos habrá escuchado? Eso es... es... Mi rostro arde de nuevo. ¡Y pensar que ya me había calmado un poco!

— To-Toneri-san. Sobre tú tra... trabajo yo... _yo no..._ —es algo personal y no quiero que sienta la obligación de decírmelo sólo por que somos familia. Es decir, yo quiero acércame a ellos, pero no quiero obligarlos sólo por mero compromiso familiar. Además de que tocar ese tema por segunda ocación, con un chico me es terriblemente bochornoso.

— Tranquila Hinata-san. —aparta su mano de mi hombro y se quita la bufanda sin mucha dificultad para luego colocarla alrededor de mi cuello con mucho cuidado— Quiero aclarar que mi trabajo es sobre-

— **¡HINATA!** —expresa la voz al unísono de mis hermanos y cuando volteo, siento que alguien me abraza por la cintura y sumerge su cara en mi pecho.

— _¡Konohamaru... chan!_ —lo abrazo en respuesta y le sonrío.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —pregunta una voz profunda y al levantar la mirada me topo con los oscuros irises de Sasuke-kun.

— ¡No le hables así, idiota!

— Cierra la boca, tarado. —Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun corren al sitio donde estoy. Sasuke-kun permanece en silencio al igual que los demás mientras sus ojos se clavan en mí.

— ¿Qué... qué pasa? —bajo la mirada y empiezo a jugar con mis dedos ante la presión. Toneri-san percibe mi incomodidad y coloca su mano por detrás de mi hombro.

— Se la regalé. —expresa mirándome de perfil— Mirar a una señorita de manera intensa es de mala educación, especialmente si se trata de nuestra querida Hinata-san.

Me sigo sintiendo incómoda. El trato que Toneri-san ha tenido conmigo desde que llegué a casa ha sido, y sigue siendo, caballeroso y atento; mi actitud está dando una pésima impresión de consideración con mi familia. Es decir, sé que soy tímida y que no he hablado de ciertos temas con chicos, pero ahora que viviré rodeada de ellos, debo ser un poco más abierta y menos cohibida si quiero fortalecer nuestros lazos de hermandad.

De hecho, siento que este día él ha querido que nos acerquemos más y yo sólo he sido llevada por mi retraimiento, arruinando un bello paseo al Templo Zen y lastimando la amabilidad de mi hermano en el proceso.

Debo disculparme.

— _¿Eh?_ —alguien toma mi mano y me aleja— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Regresemos a casa.

— ¡Nee-chan! —Konohamaru-chan sostiene mi otra mano y me mira molesto— ¡Si vas a salir debes decirme para acompañarte! —sonrío por su palabras. Seguro estuvo preocupado. Después de todo me marché de casa temprano sin avisar.

Veo el auto negro de Sasuke-kun estacionado. Me abre la puerta del co-piloto e ingreso, cierra la puerta con algo de enfado. Creo que lo obligaron a venir por mí... o seguro se preocupó como Konohamaru-chan.

— ¡Par de tontos! —escucho la voz de mi hermanito por fuera del auto— ¡Cómo se atreven a irse con mi nee-chan!

— ¡Ya cállate, Konohamaru!

Sasuke también sube y enciende el carro, coloca los seguros en las puertas y arranca— **¡OE, IDIOTAAA!**

Me sorprendo por su actitud y pienso en decirle algo por dejar a mis hermanos, pero estoy segura de que debe tener algo que hacer, por ello me limito a mantener el silencio. Intento mirar por la ventana para evitar la incomodidad del ambiente, pero no puedo.

— ¿Por qué te dio la bufanda? —pregunta repentinamente y sobresalto por su voz grave.

— _N-no lo sé._ —y el silencio vuelve a llenar el auto.

Creo que... que debo iniciar una plática. Hoy le arruiné la invitación a mi hermano mayor y... y no quiero que Sasuke-kun y yo nos llevemos mal. Somos familia ahora. Quizá él espera que yo inicie una plática... — ¿Qué... qué te gusta, Sasuke-kun? —voltea hacia mí un poco sorprendido sin dejar de tener la frente arrugada. Evito su mirada y juego con mis dedos— Si te molesta que hablemos entonces... _yo, pues..._

— Onigiris con tomate.

— _¿eh?_ —su profundo tono de voz atrae mi atención. No suena molesto. Me responde con cortesía, sin dejar de lado un poco su frialdad... ¿o será que lo confundo con timidez? No importa. Sonrío al notar que el ambiente ya no es pesado. No se me ocurre de qué más hablar con él, pero el silencio camino a casa es sereno y ya no siento que Sasuke-kun me odie.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa, desciendo del vehículo. Sasuke-kun se aleja hacia el garaje con algo de prisa. Supongo que debe tener algo urgente que hacer. Camino a la entrada y el sonido de otro vehículo atrae mi atención— ¡Shī-nii! —desciende de un taxi con una funda en la mano izquierda y su sonrisa de idol.

— _¡Hello, little sis!_ —habla en inglés y me abraza con júbilo— Mira lo que te traje. —del bolsillo interno de su sobretodo saca el video-juego que tanto me gusta. Mi rostro debe estar tan lleno de alegría que Shī-nii no deja de sonreír.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Shī-niisama.

— No, no, no. —hace una mueca de descontento y levanta el índice— " _-niichan_ " —asiento con una sonrisa— Por cierto, ¿te gustan las parrilladas?

— Sí, ¿por qué? —abre la funda en su mano y me muestra unas salchichas, carne y legumbres para hacer brochetas— ¿Sabes si Itachi ya se levantó?

— Eh... No lo sé.

Un bostezo atrae nuestra atención, volteo y encuentro a Shikamaru-san.

— ¡Hermanito! —expresa con alegría y levantando los brazos— _We need your help._ —se acerca a él y coloca el brazo por detrás de sus hombros. Shikamaru-san cierra los ojos con descontento cuando nii-chan le extiende la funda.

— Qué fastidio...

.

.

El día pasó rápido.

Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun y Konohamaru-chan regresaron en autobus, debido a que Toneri-san no podía dejar el templo hasta la noche. Los tres regañaron a Sasuke-kun, pero a él no pareció importarle.

Por otro lado, Itachi-san regañó a Shī-nii por querer comer algo tan pesado durante la mañana y dejaron las brochetas para la cena. Shikamaru-san desapareció después de enterarse de ello y no lo he visto desde entonces.

Las estrellas en el cielo nocturno son muy hermosas. La luna se encuentra totalmente redonda. Es la primer luna llena de otoño y el aire fresco es muy confortable.

— ¿Quiegues cargne, Hinagta? —Kiba-kun me llama con la boca llena. Traga de golpe y golpea su pecho con brusquedad.

— K-Kiba-kun, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, sí. —respira con normalidad y Shino-kun se acerca a nosotros.

— Pudiste haber muerto por comer tanto. —lo observo de manera extraña por sus oscuras palabras— Y no creo que alguien quisiera darte RCP con la boca llena de carne a medio masticar.

— Shino-kun... —una gran gota recorre mi frente.

— En la cocina hay unas bebidas. —expresa Itachi-san.

— ¿Hablas de esas, Ita-chan? —Shī-nii señala unas botellas de gaseosa en la mesa cercana a la parrilla— Ire por los vasos.

— No, yo voy. —exclamo— Mi brocheta aún no está y quiero ir por un abrigo más abrigador. —Shī-nii revuelve mis cabellos y acepta mi petición. Itachi-san lo mira un poco descontento, pero aún así me retiro de la terraza por un momento.

Llego a la sala y noto una silueta en el balcón— (¿Toneri-san?) —parece estar concentrado en la luna. ¿Ya habrá cenado? Esperaré en la puerta, y cuando voltee le preguntaré si quiere ir a la terraza. Al legar a la entrada escucho murmullos— ...por ti, Hinata-san. —¡Oh! Él debe estar realizando alguna oración porque... eso hacen los monjes, ¿verdad? Doy la vuelta para alejarme y que no piense que lo espío, pero golpeo la puerta con el pie, levemente.

— Hinata-san.

— _Ah... yo..._ —bajo la mirada apenada de que crea, escuché sus palabras— Lo siento, no... _yo no.._. —juego con mis dedos por un momento— A-arriba estamos asando brochetas, ¿vienes? —levanto la mirada y sobresalto al noto sus ojos en mi. Brillan con intensidad por lo oscuro del lugar— ¿Te gustan? —mueve su mano gentilmente para que me aproxime, así hago.

— La luna está preciosa hoy. —observo el firmamento. Como el jardín trasero está apagado, el perfecto cielo nocturno permite apreciar con delicadeza la floreciente luna y sus amigas. — ¡-! —toma mis manos repentinamente y me observa directo a los ojos— Pero no se puede comparar con tu mirada, Hinata-san. —bajo la mirada e intento apartar las manos de su agarre, pero no me lo permite.

— Toneri-san, será mejor que-

— Es una broma.

— _¿Eh?_

— Lo que dijo Naruto y Kiba, sobre mi empleo, es una broma. —¿escuché bien?— Yo no soy anfitrión de un club y aunque trabajo de gerente, pienso en renunciar.

—¿Por qué? —no se me ocurre qué más preguntar ante mi asombro y terna vergüenza. ¡Mis mejillas no pueden arder más!

— Me quiero dedicar al templo. Es mi verdadera vocación. —por fin me libera de sus suaves y frías manos.

— Entonces... _¿Te iras de casa?_ —luego de haberme comportado tan retraída por su trabajo, pensar que se vaya me entristece, ya que no podré conocerlo mejor... Es mi hermano y no quisiera que nos separáramos tan pronto.

— No. —lo vuelvo a mirar con expectativa— Como el templo está a menos de 20 minutos, podré pasar más tiempo a en casa. —sonrío por un momento breve.

— Toneri-san, lo lamento. —miro el suelo por unos segundos— Yo no debí portarme así. Es sólo que hay temas que no he tratado con un chico y me avergonzaba hablar de aquello por segunda ocasión. —coloca la mano en mi hombro.

— Tranquila, Hinata-san. También fue error mío no aclararlo. —él sonríe de manera apacible— Necesitaré ayuda algunas veces y estaría muy complacido si tú eres quien me acompaña. —coloco mis manos detrás y escucho con atención. Ya no me siento incómoda a su lado— Como soy el líder, podré enseñarte.

— Muchas gracias, Toneri-san. —reverencio al notar lo alto de su rango. Cuando levanto la cabeza, el está cerca de mi oído— _A mi lado verás la luna._ —murmura como el viento y cosquillea mi oído con algo de vergüenza. Me alejo rápido y noto una sonrisa extraña en su cara— ¿Vamos a la terraza?

— ¡Ah! —recuerdo que debía ir por unos vasos para las bebidas— Sube, Toneri-san, debo ir por algo antes. —antes de abandonar el balcón, él toma mi mano, la besa con delicadeza y luego sube las escaleras indicándome que no tarde demasiado.

Permanecí quieta y toda mi cabeza ardía.

Sin duda, vivir con la familia, en especial si son chicos, no es nada a lo que me imaginé.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Gigoló:** Joven que se prostituye con mujeres mayores por dinero o regalos._

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Este cap es más largo de lo que "habitualmente" escribo –aunque ustedes y yo sabemos que no es tan habitual como queremos– :'v._

 _Recién a estas alturas me doy cuenta que son 13 y no 12 hermanos en el anime. D: –¡me quise dar un tiro cuando me enteré!–, pero no importa._

 _He leído sus suposiciones de los personajes que encarnan. Créanme que no pensé en ello –sólo con uno–, simplemente los uní en la misma casa e intenté seguir la linea de tiempo con las personalidades de Kishi._ _Pero si fuera el caso de señalar a dedo qué papel estaría interpretando cada quién, sería algo así:_

 _* Itachi, obvio que Masaomi (aún no sé si quitar el miedo a ver sangre... lo pensaré con cuidado)_

 _* Shino es Ukyo... supongo. (lo digo por su actitud de madre. Shino es como el hogar de sus insectos y eso vendría a ser como una mamá... eh... bueno... No lo sé.)_

 _* Toneri encarna a Kaname (lo coquetón se lo dí a Shī, y este es más serio.)_

 _* Kakashi vendría a ser Hikaru (sólo que sin el travestismo xD)_

 _* Naruto y Menma son Azusa y Tsubaki, respectivamente. (en mi fic son solo gemelos, no trillizos. Y no haré a Naruto dependiente como es Azusa.)_

 _* Shī es Natsume (el hermano mayor idol que todas quisiéramos tener ;D)_

 _* Shikamaru es nuestro pacífico Louis (ya saben, por lo de la mente en las nubes. xD Pero este no es estilista)_

 _* Gaara, es nuestro extraño Iori (él es el único personaje que tenía definida su interpretación desde que inicié el fic)_

 _* Sasuke como Yuusuke (no lo haré TAN tsundere porque, recuerden, Sasuke-chan es kuudere –además de que me gusta su personalidad :3)_

 _* Kiba... bueno... quizá ¿Fuuto? (lo digo por su afilada lengua)_

 _* Konohamaru es Watari (pero no tan insoportable, porque lo odiaría Dx)_

 _Sí... Ya se habrán dado cuenta a quien olvidé... :'( Mi querido Tsubaru. D': Pero tranquilas, ya me las ingeniaré para meterlo en la historia. ñejejeje... :) Aunque no tendrá su propio cap. :'(_

 _Acoto, acoto. -ejem- Que no por asemejarse a un personaje, sus relaciones lo harán igual (las que saben de Brocon me entenderán a la perfección)_

 _Me dan un pulgar arriba si les gustó, eso me motivaría para... oh! Eso no es para este tipo de plataforma. xD_

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**


	6. Tus ojos son como tu nombre··· iluminan

_._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Masashi-sama y la historia se asemeja al anime Brothers Conflict.  
–escrita a mi manera, claro está–_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **COMPETENCIA ENTRE HERMANOS**_

 _• Gaara •_

.

.

.

* * *

Soy alguien de sueño pesado... bueno, eso es lo que mi padre me ha dicho las pocas veces que dormía en casa. Cuando ceno demasiada carne mi cuerpo se levanta por sí solo en las madrugadas y clama por líquido refrescante. Es decir, agua.

Hoy es uno de esos días.

El reloj marca las **03h48** de la mañana y aún está oscuro fuera.

Me da un poco de vergüenza salir de mi recámara en pijama –short y blusa de tiras de algodón–, pero si no tomo agua, mi cuerpo no se relaja y no puedo volver a dormir... y a las 7 de la mañana inicio clases. Como siempre he sido yo, yo y... yo en un departamento, nunca me vi en la necesidad de adquirir una bata. Creo que lo haré en esta semana.

Quito el picaporte y abro la puerta. Me asomo mientras restriego un poco mis ojos para aclarar la vista.

— (No creo que alguno de mis hermanos esté levantado a estas horas...) —me coloco las pantuflas de tigre y camino por las escaleras para evitar despertar a mis hermanos con el sonido del ascensor... Quizá uno de ellos es de sueño ligero y desconozco.

Paso por la sala y está nublado. Llego a la cocina y bebo un poco de agua... — (Ahhh~ Mejor)

Paso a la sala para volver a mi recámara por las escaleras y la luna ilumina con intensidad el balcón. Curvo las cejas al notar la silueta de alguien parado sobre el barandal... _¡Se podría caer!_ Corro lo más rápido que puedo y al abrir la puerta, el ruido atrae la atención de mi hermano— ¡Gaara-san! —se voltea hacia mí y me observa indiferente— ¡Baja, por favor! ¡Te puedes la-!

— No deberías estar aquí... —me dice con un tono de voz seco y rasposo— hermanita~ —nada parecido al tono dulce y sereno de antes. Siento algo extraño en él. — Quien corre peligro aquí... _eres tú._ —da un brinco y cierro los ojos al pensar que caería sobre mí, pero termina en pie un par de centímetros delante.

— ¿Ga... Gaara-san? —el brillo en su mirada no está— _¡ah!_ —toma una de mis muñecas y levanta mi brazo tanto que a penas logro topar el suelo con la punta de mis dedos— ¡Gaara-san! _¡Me... d-duele!_ —no sabía que él era tan fuerte.

— ¡Perfecto! —expresa con una sonrisa retorcida y sádica— ¡¿No sientes que esa sensación es exquisita?!

— _¡Ga... Gaara-san!_ —con su otra mano aprieta mis mejillas. Sus ojos fijos en los míos me impiden parpadear.

— Tal y como los demás... —empieza a hablarme, pero no parece que su mirada esté posada en mí— Eres como los demás... _sólo buscas lastimarme._ —susurra lo último y su rostro refleja dolor por un segundo... un sufrimiento profundo. Algo que no había visto antes en una persona y el poco sentimiento de temor por su actitud desaparece de mi mente— Por eso sufrirás. —y vuelve a sonreír— ¡Porque esa sensación me nutre!

— ¡Suéltala... —escucho el grito de alguien a mi espalda y Gaara-san se distrae, descendiendo lo suficiente como para que los dedos de mis pies topen el suelo— ...sin cejas!

— _Perdóname... hermano._ —murmuro y sus ojos acuamarina me observan confundido.

Mi mano libre la uso para golpear su nariz, me suelta por el dolor en su rostro. Una sombra pasa por mi lado izquierdo y golpea, con el filo de la palma entre el cuello y el hombro, a Gaara-san. Cae instantáneamente al suelo; desmayado. Me preocupa que los golpes recibidos lo hayan lastimado demasiado y quiero acercarme para revisarlo, pero alguien me detiene del hombro.

— ¡¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?! —Naruto-kun me observa muy preocupado.

— _Sí..._ —llevo mis ojos hacia Gaara-san y mi otro hermano está acuclillando junto a él— ¿Está... está bien?

— Claro. —expresa algo molesto, como si el tema no fuera importante. Se levanta y me mira de pies a cabeza— Oh~ ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —se aproxima con una ceja levantada y acaricia el borde de mi rostro con sus dedos— Si vistes así frente a nosotros despertarás nuestra lujuria, hermanita.

¡Por la actitud de Gaara-san, olvidé que estoy en pijama!

— Ya basta, Menma. —comenta con la frente arrugada y se coloca delante de mí. Menma-kun lo toma del hombro y se acerca a él con una sonrisa malvada.

— Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... —coloca su brazo por detrás de su cuello— Somos gemelos, ¿lo olvidas?

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! —expresa con los ojos muy juntos. Menma-kun bufa.

— Eso significa que tú y yo pensamos lo mismo. —lo toma de los cachetes y lo obliga a mirarme— ¿O acaso no crees que se ve sexy en esa ropa?

— B-bueno... —sus mejillas se sonrojan y evade mirarme mientras rasca la parte trasera de su nuca. Mi rostro arde por estar con este atuendo frente a ellos. Menma-kun se acerca a su oído y murmura algo que yo no alcanzo a escuchar: — _Ahora imagina si no llevara nada._ —sea lo que le haya dicho provoca que Naruto-kun termine con la boca abierta y toda la cara de un encendido rojo... incluso parece expulsar vapor.

Menma-kun lo suelta y ríe divertido.

— _¡Agh!_ —mi timidez se desvanece al escuchar quejidos provenientes de Gaara-san; corro hacia él. Me acuclillo a su lado y noto la sangre en su nariz— ¿Hi... Hinata-san? —su voz es como la de antes, levanta la mirada y nota a los gemelos. Evita mirarnos— ¿Volvió a suceder? —expresa decepcionado de sí mismo.

— Sí, y querías matarla a ella. —expresa indiferente Menma-kun.

Gaara-san se levanta e intento ayudarlo, pero evita que lo toque y eso me deprime un poco. Naruto-kun me mira y se acerca a mí— Mejor regresemos a la cama, Hinata-chan.

— E... Está bien...

.

.

Un par de hora más tarde, en el desayuno, Gaara-san no me mira. Intento alcanzarlo antes de que suba a su vehículo, pero me evade con rapidez y sólo alcanzo a ver su auto rojo desaparecer detrás de la cerca.

— Súbete o te iras sola. —expresa Sasuke-kun cuando me ve de pie en la entrada mirando el vacío.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun... pero aún no guardo todos mis útiles. —no, no mentía. Mi hermano chasquea su lengua y mete las manos en su pantalón.

Regreso a mi alcoba por el resto de mis libros y bajo con algo de prisa, pero en la entrada aún estaba mi hermano esperándome. Llegamos al instituto y paso distraída la mayor parte de las clases, incluso los maestro llamaron mi atención... Las conversaciones con mis amigas pasan fuera de mí.

— Hinata. —esa voz atrajo mi volada atención hacia la entrada.

— Shikamaru-san... —me levanto de mi puesto y voy hacia él, ambos caminamos por el pasillo rumbo al patio; estamos en hora de receso. El suspiro de mi hermano me saca de mis cavilaciones.

— Naruto ya me lo contó. —quise hacerme la desentendida, pero mi rostro reflejaba claramente mis pensamientos.

— Lo siento.

— No tienes por qué. Tarde o temprano tendrías que saberlo, después de todo vives con nosotros ahora. —aprieto mis labios mientras tomamos asiento bajo uno de los árboles, lejos de cualquier intruso. Tantas preguntas cruzan mi cabeza a la vez que me es imposible formular una con sensatez. Tampoco sé si el preguntar sobre ese tema es lo correcto... después de todo, Gaara-san ignoró mi presencia durante el desayuno.

— Si no vas a preguntar, entonces nos tocará decírtelo de una vez por todas. —la voz grave a mi espalda me toma desprevenida y a mi lado derecho toma asiento Sasuke-kun.

— _Qué fastidio..._ — murmura el chico a mi izquierda. — Cinco años atrás, presenciamos el primer cuadro de Doble personalidad en Gaara. —mis ojos se abrieron mucho al escuchar aquello. — Lo han llevado a varias clínicas y pasó internado todo un año en la última a la que nuestra madre lo llevó.

 _— Un año..._

— Pero no le sirvió de nada. —manifiesta Sasuke-kun.

— En realidad, Hinata, ese año internado fue un tiempo muy largo para todos, porque sólo presenciábamos la personalidad agresiva que conociste anoche.

— En el lugar donde permaneció, trataron con una droga experimental que suprimía a Shukaku gran parte del tiempo.

— ¿Shu... Shukaku?

— Así se hace llamar. —responde Shikamaru-san. — Como te decía. Gaara puede pasar tranquilo gran parte del tiempo, pero parece ser que si se enfada lo suficiente emerge esa personalidad asesina.

— Se vuelve un maldito psicópata.

— No lo digas de esa manera, Sasuke-kun. —comenté con angustia y él pareció molestarse un poco. — ¿Saben la causa? —Shikamaru-san niega con la cabeza y yo bajo la mirada.

— Si llegas a verlo en ese estado de nuevo, será mejor que pidas ayuda. Él es muy peligroso cuando cambia de personalidad.

— Incluso envió al hospital al idiota de Naruto la primera vez.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

— Sí. Parece que discutían por algo y fue cuando Gaara cambió.

La campana suena y los tres caminamos rumbo al salón sin emitir más palabras. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Realmente Gaara-san no podía controlarlo? Entonces llega a mi mente su mirada llena de dolor y sus palabras: — "Eres como los demás... _sólo buscas lastimarme._ " —Y me percaté que una personalidad agresiva de ese tipo jamás diría algo así sin una fuerte razón.

.

.

El día pasó rápido. Abandoné mi alcoba después de concluir mis tareas. Mi mente no dejaba de tener presente la mirada de sufrimiento en Gaara-san y la única manera de despejar mi cabeza es el presar flores. Si no mal recuerdo, aún no visito el invernadero y creo que sería el mejor lugar para distraerme.

Camino en silencio por la casa, vacía por las actividades que realizan todos mis hermanos.

Choco contra el cristal del invernadero y sobo mi frente— _Qué descuidada soy..._

— ¿Hinata-san? —giro la cabeza rápido y mis ojos se topan con los de mi hermano, quien evade mi presencia con rapidez. Corro hacia él y lo tomo por la manda de su gran buzo rojizo ladrillo como su cabellera. Quiso zafarse, pero no se lo permití.

— _Gaara-san, yo..._

— No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabras, Hinata-san. —expresa dolido y se aleja de mí.

— No... ¡No fue tu culpa! —grito antes de que desapareciera dentro de la mansión. Él voltea y me observa confundido y sorprendido. — ¡Nada de lo que pasó o pasara es tu culpa! —vuelvo a decir sin dejar de contemplar sus ojos acuamarina.

Su cabello crea una sombra por el atardecer y la regadera en sus manos cae al suelo empedrado. Doy un par de pasos en su dirección y al levantar su mirada, el brillo en sus ojos no está. Me detengo en seco y llevo mis manos frente a mi pecho.

Él sonríe de una forma perturbadora y sádica. Levanta las manos en mi dirección señalándome con sus dedos índice.

— _Buscas lastimarme..._ —comenta con voz ronca y muy grave, como la de la noche anterior. — ¡Témeme! —vocifera con arrogancia. — ¡Todos deben temerme, porque el Shukaku es destrucción!

Trago ese nudo en mi garganta y bajo la cabeza para que el flequillo cubriera mis ojos; empiezo a tiritar levemente.

— ¡Perfecto! Que no se te olvide esa sensación... hermanita~ —escucho sus pasos acercándose. — La basura de este mundo debe exterminarse... ¡Cada ser humano debe perecer ante mí! —su mano se posa sobre mi hombro y la otra en mi barbilla. — ¡Mírame! ¡Quiero ver tu expresión de miedo antes de...! Antes de... _de..._

— Gaara... san... —las cálidas gotas florecen sin cesar de mis ojos y los suyos están consternados y perplejos. — No... No sé aquello tan grave que te pasó como... como para que actúes de esa manera, pero... pero... Pero si me lo permites yo te ayudaré a buscar una solución. —sus pupilas danzan sin poder parpadear ante mis palabras— Estoy segura que... que aún eres Gaara-san. Sólo que tú _temes_ expresar lo que realmente sientes... —su mano en mi hombro se aparta y da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Entonces recuerdo la noche anterior y cómo su mirada con brillo expresaba esas crudas palabras: **"Eres como los demás... _sólo buscas lastimarme."_**

— Cállate...

— Déjanos ayudarte, Gaara-san.

— Cierra la boca... —extiendo mi mano hacia su rostro contrariado.

— Tu sufrimiento... puedo sentir lo profundo que es. —expreso angustiada. Él empezó a sacudir su cabeza y se acuclilla frente a mí. — Gaara-san.

— ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA VEZ!

Después de aquel grito estremecedor, mi cabeza parecía estar sumida en el mar y antes de topar el suelo todo se volvía oscuro con rapidez.

— _¡Hinata-san!_ —la silueta borrosa de mi hermano y sus ojos compasivos fueron lo último que logré percibir antes de caer inconsciente.

— _¡AYUDA! ¡Hinata-san! ¡HINATA-SAN! ¡No cierres tus...!_

.

.

— ¿No les parece un ángel?

— No digas estupideces, Shī-san.

— Me refería a cómo se ve, no a que se quede así... torpe Itachi.

— _Si hubieran dejado que ella me acompañara al templo no le habría pasado esto._

— Mejor cierren la boca. La enfermera dijo que debía descansar.

— ¡Pero si yo no estoy hablando, tarado!

— No me refería a ti, idiota.

— ¡Arruinas todo como siempre, Sasuke! ¡De veras!

— Sólo pido que se dejen de comentarios estúpidos.

— Me gustaría darle un baño de esponja~

— No te expreses de esa manera sobre una señorita como Hinata, Menma-kun.

— ¡Cállense que despertarán a mi nee-chan!

— _Ahora que lo recuerdo, esta escena la leí en uno de los libros._

— ¿Qué dices Kakashi?

— Nada. ¿Alguien a visto a Gaara?

— _Qué fastidio..._ La doctora me dijo que si no hacemos silencio nos sacarán a todos de la sala.

— ¡Oe, oe, grupo de idiotas! ¡Movió los párpados!

— ¡¿EN SERIO?!

Un punzante dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza llega como una pedrada. Muevo los dedos de mis manos y pies, pero siento que están un poco rígidos. El ambiente frío y el aroma del cloro, junto a las suaves sábanas me dan un indicio del lugar en el que me encuentro.

Abro los ojos y poco a poco distingo el rostro de cada uno de mis hermanos en la habitación; sonriéndome con alivio.

— ¡Nee~chaaaan~! —Konohamaru-chan sostiene mi mano con fuerza y me observa con ojos llorosos.

— Qué bueno verte despierta, Hinata-san. —sonrío levemente ante el comentario de Itachi-san.

— ¡¿Te duele algo, Hinata-chan?! ¡Si quieres ir al baño yo te...! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas, idiota?! —su actitud me hace reír un poco, pero el dolor no me deja disfrutar por completo.

— Abran paso, abran paso, _"Idol Brothers"_. —clama con firmeza una voz femenina. Distingo a una mujer de cabellera amarilla y grandes pechos colocar su mano en mi frente. Saca un estetoscopio de su mandil y lo posa sobre mi pecho para escuchar mi respiración. — Dime si te duele un lugar, cualquiera.

— La parte trasera de mi cabeza un poco al reír.

— La tomografía no arrojó ningún altercado, pero para estar segura realizaré un chequeo de nuevo. Pero con todo, estoy segura que podrás regresar, a mas tardar, mañana por la tarde.

— Gracias, doctora. —comenta Shī-nii.

Pero la mujer se cruza de brazos y los mira a todos; como me da la espalda no puedo saber su expresión, pero a medida que dice lo importante que es mi descanso y que si siguen haciendo escándalo se verá en la obligación de sacarlos a todos de manera violenta. Tornando el rostro de cada uno de mis hermanos en un marcado azul.

Una vez que se marcha puedo contemplar la habitación por completo, reconozco el espacio vacío y entre las palabras de alivio de mis hermanos yo logro articular en tono bajo. — ¿Dónde está... Gaara-san? —el silencio no tarda en invadir la habitación y entre rostros molestos y acongojados la voz de la enfermera nos distrae de los pensamientos.

— La hora de visitas ha terminado.

— ¡No vamos a dejar sola a Hinata!

— ¡El canino tiene razón! ¡De veras!

— Mi día no está completo si mi luna perfecta junto a mí.

— Cariño, nuestra hermanita necesita cuidados especiales.

— _Una chica en el hospital, un hombre coqueto y una enfermera... Sería un buen argumento para un libro._

— Ino-san, Hinata-san es mi hermanita menor, no podemos dejarla a solas luego de lo que sucedió.

— Hinata-san podría recaer en un cuadro de coma si nadie está pendiente de sus signos vitales.

— Entonces, ¿nadie se va? —expresa la rubia con una sonrisa. Y al unísono se escucha un resonante "¡NO!"

La silueta llega de energía de la doctora empequeñece a cada uno de mis hermanos y la sala es desalojada tan rápido que a penas logro despedirme de unos cuantos.

Las horas pasan despacio. La cortina abierta y una ligera abertura de la ventana me permite sentir la brisa fresca del exterior... Parece que estuve dormida por un día completo y los estudio que me volvieron a realizar después de despertar no mostraron más que un gran chichón en mi cabeza. Mi padre y Mikoto-san me llamaron por teléfono luego de que Shī-nii fuera regañado por no cuidar de mí apropiadamente. Intercedí por él, pero Mikoto-san igual se escuchaba preocupada.

— Sí, padre. Descansaré y obedeceré las órdenes de los doctores. Dile a Mikoto-san que no se preocupe... Estaré bien. Sí, gracias. Adiós. —coloco mi celular sobre la mesa de noche junto a mi cama y en el umbral de la puerta aparece una silueta familiar. — Gaara-san. —no me mira y parece tener algo detrás de la espalda.

— Lamento haber causado esto, Hinata-san. —niego con la cabeza.

— Estoy bien, mañana me darán de alta.

— Lo sé, pero aún así...

— Quien se tiene que disculpar soy yo. Por interrogarte tanto te forcé a ese estado... Discúlpame. —abre los ojos en mi dirección y poco a poco se acercó a la luz de mi velador. De atrás de su espalda sacó un pequeño reloj de arena. Lo coloca en mis manos y toma asiento junto a mí. — ¿Me lo... regalas?

— Pensé en traerte un ramo de flores... pero no sabía cual era la indicada para este momento. —sonríe con calidez.

— Está bien, me gusta. ¿De donde lo sacaste?

— Fue un regalo de mis padres... mis verdaderos padres. —dejé de contemplar el bello regalo para prestar atención a su cambio de expresión facial. Suspira algo cansado y antes de que pueda pronunciar otra palabra lo detengo con dulzura.

— No tienes por qué contármelo.

— Quiero hacerlo. —toma mi mano con algo de temor. Su calidez seca ya no me parece incómoda. — El día que nací, mi madre falleció. Mi padre no tenía empleo y la pérdida de su esposa lo sumió en el alcohol. Me maltrataba... y también golpeaba a mi hermana.

Sé que la gran mayoría de mis hermanos son adoptados, pero desconozco tanto de cada uno...

— Cuando tenía seis y ella ocho ese hombre la... la... —sus dedos empezaron a temblar. Respira profundo y cierra los ojos esperando calmarse. Aprieto su mano con fuerza y prosigue. — Perder a mi hermana frente a mis ojos creó una marca en mí. Cuando me enfadaba perdía el control y sólo había lagunas de recuerdos perdidos...

Sus ojos acuamarina se dedican a contemplar mis manos aferrando las suyas.

— Hace cinco años, después de ser adoptado por Mikoto-san, tuve un altercado con Naruto por una discusión muy torpe... fue cuando lo golpee tan fuerte que lo envié al hospital por una semana. Gracias a los Dioses no dejó secuelas. Fue cuando Mikoto me internó, por mi bien... por el bien de mis hermanos.

— _Gaara-san..._

— Ayer, pude sentir tus lágrimas humedecer mi corazón... Me di cuenta que esa personalidad podía estar bajo mi control y hacerla desaparecer... pero me sentía debil. Sin "Shukaku" creí que podría ser maltratado y terminarn como mi hermana... Así que me dejé llevar por esa parte oscura de mi mente y reaccioné con violencia... Perdóname.

— No tengo nada qué perdonar. Estoy bien. —levanta la mirada sorprendido. — Si necesitas deshacerte de la carga del pasado yo puedo ayudarte. Podría acompañarte al psiquiatra sin que los demás lo sepan. ¡Te lo prometo! —sonreí agradecida por haber compartido aquella herida conmigo. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima y sonrió con calidez. Vuelve a contemplar mis manos y entonces entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, haciéndome sentir algo avergonzada.

— Hinata-san.

— ¿S-Sí? —quise liberarme, pero acercó nuestras manos a su mejilla y palpó mis dedos con una suave caricia. Me mira fijamente.

— Tus ojos son como tu nombre... iluminan. —sonrío incómoda y siento que mis mejillas adoptan una leve coloración por su elogio. — Gracias por ser tan dulce.

— No... N-no tienes por qué decirlo, Gaara-san. —me alejo suavemente de su agarre. — ¿A-alguien más lo sabe?

— Sólo una persona.

— Mikoto-san.

— No. Naruto.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —al mencionar su nombre, Gaara-san sonrió con ironía.

— Él empezó a regañarme por tener una actitud indiferente ante todo en la vida... De hecho, me enfadé porque él me dio un golpe en la nariz luego de que le dijera en el parque que quería morir a seguir en este mundo. —mi respiración se detuvo por un breve momento. — Sentía miedo de que alguien me volviera a querer y desapareciera de mi vida como pasó con mi hermana. Por eso, luego de ser adoptado no me apegaba mucho a los demás.

— Eso quiere decir que... ¿hiciste con él lo mismo que ahora haces conmigo? —negó con suavidad.

— Él terminó en el hospital... junto a mi camilla. —abrí los ojos anonadada. — Me contó que mientras nos golpeábamos, platicamos sobre nuestro pasado y lo duro que fue... Que no debía hacerme el mártir porque al menos estaba vivo. Me dijo que si realmente quise a mi hermana, debía vivir por ella y no ser un cobarde.

— Entonces... Naruto-kun también tiene un pasado duro. —murmuré para mí, pero mi hermano me escuchó.

— No lo sé... la discusión no la recuerdo y nunca se lo pregunté. —recordado las palabras de Shikamaru-san y Sasuke-kun, junto a las que él acaba de contarme, creó una pequeña duda en mi cabeza.

— Pero, Gaara-san. ¿Cómo terminaron uno al lado del otro en hospital si fuiste internado después de la riña?

— En realidad, pasamos la semana en recuperación y luego Mikoto-san buscó psiquiatras para encontrar mi estado. Uno de los médicos usó trance y abrió la herida lo suficiente para que "Shukaku" permaneciera fuera durante un año completo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tomas alguna medicina?

— No. Sólo debo realizar yoga y un hobbie de relación para que mis emociones permanezcan tranquilas. Además de evitar peleas que involucren mi pasado.

— Oh... Por eso eres del club de jardinería. —asiente con una sonrisa corta.

— Podríamos aprender el uno del otro sobre las plantas. Me gustaría mucho que vayas al invernadero cuendo te den el alta... (Te daré una sorpresa).

— Me gustaría, ¡sí! —sonrío animada.

— (Gracias, Hinata-san... Tu has sembrado algo muy bello en este pequeño mar de arena que tengo dentro. Si permaneces a mi lado, estoy seguro que se convertirá en un jardín muy colorido)

— ¡Niño! ¡Qué demonios haces en este lugar si ya no es hora de visita! —la voz de la doctora retumba como un metal resonante y Gaara-san deja la alcoba con una sonrisa que no había visto desde que nos conocimos. Siento que poco a poco me voy acercando a mis hermanos.

— ¡Ay! —toco la parte trasera de mi cabeza y siento una protuberancia tan grande como mi rodilla. — ¡Ayayayay...!

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Ha pasado tanto desde que publiqué en esta historia, no es así? :( Sorry, women! Pero cosillas aquí, allá me dejan chupada mentalmente y luego sólo recuerdo que bañarme, comer y dormir mantienen mi cuerpo en el mundo terrenal. xD_

 _Siento que el cap me quedó fabuloso, ¿no? :) Porque, si bien es corto, me explica con un toque detallista de lo sustancial. Yo leí la reseña del juego —porque lamentablemente mi PC no corre el otome— y sentí que la Ruta de Iori quedó con muchos vacíos._

 _Espero que les sea de su agrado. No me alargué tanto porque luego tenía que meter a otros y sentía que el cap no sería enteramente de Gaara. Mi amado Gaara~ 3_

 _Espero sus reviews, mis bellezas invisibles detrás de un Pc. Gracias por su incontable paciencia._

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**


End file.
